IBabySitter
by raitsuki141
Summary: Una niñera, fuera de lo comun, pero la mejor del mundo! :D Una historia... ¡SEDDIE! jajja disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Empleo

**¡OMG!**

**subi una nueva historia (corta) ¿Por que? Bueno... se me ocurrio viendo el capitulo de ILove you, ya sabran porque supongo :D**

**Ah... no tengo nada más que decir... jajaja**

** bueno ya!**

**los dejo leer xD**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO EMPLEO**

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Vamos!- alenté a Gibby

-Ah… ¿Es tocino?- pregunto el mientras seguía tocando con los ojos cubiertos, el contenido del balde

-Si fuera eso, seguramente el bote estaría vacio- dijo de manera obvia Sam, era cierto, ya que seguramente ella se lo habría comido

-¡Solo quedan 10 segundos!- grite yo al ver el cronometro

-9…- anuncio mi amiga, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…

-1… ¡Tiempo!- gritamos las dos a la vez

-Esto es muy difícil- dijo Gibby quitándose el antifaz –Aun así… ¿Qué era eso del balde?- pregunto con interés

-Bueno, pues…- dude en contestar

-son viseras de tu perro- respondió Sam con calma

-¡¿Qué?- grito asustado -¡Señor-Lame-mucho, no!- siguió gritando mientras tomaba el balde y salía corriendo fuera del estudio

-Pobre Gibby, no debiste mentirle de esa manera- le reproche

-¡Vamos Carls! Seguramente su pequeño él se dará cuenta que solo es goma de mascar en tiras cubierta con caramelo de cereza- le resto importancia, realmente esperaba que Guppy se diera cuenta de la falsedad – Ahora es tiempo de la sección ¡Retos ICarly!- grito mi amiga, ah si, esta era una parte en donde al azar, leíamos y realizábamos algún reto que un fan de ICarly nos diera

-bien- suspire algo cansada de la indiferencia de Sam, ambas volteamos nuestra cabeza hacia el monitor, mientras Freddie lo encendía y giraba hacia nosotros –Muy bien, este es para… ¿Freddie?- eso si que no me lo esperaba, comencé a leer la pantalla con mayor interés–"Querido Freddie, te reto a que subas a lo más alto de la fuente Internacional de Seattle"- ¿La fuente Internacional de Seattle?

-¿Solo subir esa estúpida esfera que lanza agua? Que tontería, pudiste haber hecho que se vistiera de pollo frito- se quejo Sam

-¡Hey!- ahora fue Freddie quien se quejo

-¿Qué? Seria genial verte así- se encogió de hombros, Freddie y yo la miramos estupefactos ¿Acaso Sam estaba diciendo que le gustaría ver a Freddie vestido como su comida favorita? –Seria el primer pollo nerdo- y ahí estaba la gran burla, rodamos los ojos de nuevo ambos al mismo tiempo, Sam… siempre la Sam de siempre

**Sam´s PVO**

-Hola Sam- me saludo Carly sonriendo mientras yo me acercaba a mi casillero, estúpida escuela, juro que algún día, golpeare a quien la invento

-Hola Carls, nerdo- mire a Freddo indiferencia

-Por lo visto no tienes ningún tipo de modales ¿Verdad Puckett?- me miro mal

-Contigo los modales no se usan- le reste importancia, con los ñoños no se tiene que portar bien, lo vi rodar los ojos –Por cierto… ¿Harás el reto o iras a jugar bingo con la loca de tu madre?- me burle

Pude ver como sus ojos ardían en molestia, amaba provocarlo de esa manera –Lo hare, y tu Puckett lamentaras dudar de mi osadía- dijo con determinación, tomo algunos libros de su casillero, cerro la puerta y camino a zancadas hacia el salón

-Vaya tonto- murmure negando con la cabeza

…

-No entiendo por que estamos en esta situación- comente irritada

-Te dije que lo haría y lo hare Puckett- me señalo Benson

-No me refiero a eso torpe- rodé los ojos –Me refiero a "eso"- señale a la loca de su madre que parecía un costal de nervios, incluso llevaba su **GRAN** maletín que en lugar de parecer "primeros auxilios" era el hospital entero

-Sam, ella es mi madre, no "eso"- me miro mal –La única manera en la que ella dejo que yo hiciera esto, es en primer lugar asegurarse que el agua no estuviera corriendo por la fuente en forma de semiesfera y la segunda, es que ella estuviera presente. Ahora deja de quejarte y comienza a grabar- me paso la cámara, genial, no solo tenia que aguantar a su rara madre, también tenia que aguantar el lado mandón del ñoño

Bien, entre mas rápido terminara esto, más tiempo tendría para comer jamón –Date prisa Freddo, mama necesita su comida- dije a manera de advertencia

-Ten cuidado- escuche decir a Carly y Fredalupe asintió

-Freddie-Bo, recuerda pisar con cuidado- dijo la loca

-¡Solo date prisa!- le grite ya irritada de tanto dramatismo

-¡Bien!- me respondió el de igual manera

Con un pie comenzó a apoyarse, era un poco resbaladizo así que le costo un poco de trabajo, a cada paso y cosa que hacia podía escuchar los grititos histéricos de su madre; De igual manera yo sentía una rara sensación cada vez que subía más y más, como si algo pasaría, tal vez el estar con la cámara de Fredñoño me hacia contagiarme algo de estupidez -¡Lo logre!- lo escuche decir feliz ya al pie de lo mas alto de la rueda, después de todo nada había pasado, tenia algo de paranoia

De repente un ruido comenzó a sonar, como un tipo de un gran motor siendo encendido y ¡Boom! La estúpida fuente comenzó a trabajar-¡Freddie!- grite

**Marisa´s PVO**

De un momento a otro vi a mi pequeño niño siendo arrastrado por una inmensa cantidad de agua-¡Freddie!- escuche gritar a Sam mientras a una gran velocidad corría en dirección a el, solo eso basto para hacerme reaccionar de mi pequeño shock y al igual que ella me acerque rápidamente hacia el; Alejándolo del agua que aun seguía cayéndole de arriba – Freddo, Fredalupe háblame- comenzó a hablarle mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba su pulso y su manera de respirar –No esta respirando- la escuche decir, yo solo me quede ahí como tonta viendo como Sam hacia todo. Abrió la boca de Freddie, presiono su pecho con ambas manos para hacer que el agua subiera y sin dudarlo… comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, 2, 4, 6, y 8 segundos, volvió a separarse de el y de nuevo presiono con sus manos su pecho, no hubo respuesta; Otra vez presiono sus labios con los de mi pobre hijo (en otro momento me habría dado un infarto, pero hoy no tenia ni ganas de estar en alguna crisis nerviosa mayor) –Respira de una buena vez Fredward- la escuche decir con voz preocupada, nunca la había visto de esa manera, siempre veía como esa loca chica delincuente lo maltrataba, nunca la vi tan angustiada (y menos por mi Freddie)

Gracias a dios mi pequeño comenzó a toser el agua, haciendo que saliera de sus pulmones –Freddie, Freddie ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupada una vez que observe, dejaba de toser

-Si mamá, no te preocupes- me sonrió levemente ¿Qué no me preocupe? Como quiere que no me preocupe ¡pudo haberle pasado algo! –Ouch- lo escuche quejarse ya que Samantha lo había golpeado en el hombro, la mire mal -¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto mi bebe molesto

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no se preocupe Benson? ¡Casi te ahogas!- le grito, vaya… ¿Era mi imaginación o esta niña me estaba defendiendo de la poca sensibilidad de mi hijo?

-¡Ouch! ¡Lo siento!- comenzó a frotarse ahora la cabeza, aun cuando veía que estaba adolorido, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, os chicos de ahora… son demasiado raros

-Tienes suerte Benson, los nerdos son de acero- le sonrió; Viéndolos de esa manera… se me acababa de ocurrir algo, tal vez demasiado loco… pero funcionaria

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Hola Spence- dijo Sam entrando como si nada al departamento

-Tu **NO **vives aquí- dije girándome a verla

-¿Y?- me miro indiferente casi diciendo "no me importa", tenía un punto, esa respuesta era demasiado lógica

Pero dejando eso del lado -¿Estas bien?- pregunte al no verla ya en mi refrigerador

-¿Alguna vez has tenido empleo? Bueno… Uno que no sea de artista- especifico ¿?

-Ah… si, de… asistente de dentista- dije recordando lo horrible que había sido limpiar la saliva de la gente de mi cara

-¿es divertido cuidar de los dientes de las personas?- siguió preguntando, hoy estaba demasiado curiosa

-Pues si, supongo que si, es divertido cuidarlos- la verdad yo solo pasaba los utensilios que el dentista necesitaba

-Ya veo- puso una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando algo

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- la interrogue ahora yo

-Nada en especial- se encogió de hombros –Tengo que irme, necesito hacer algo- dijo, se levanto del sofá y salió del departamento, de acuerdo… eso había sido bastante extraño

**Freddie´s PVO**

Mire de nuevo mi reloj, según mi madre, necesitaba una "niñera" ya que como ella trabajaba hasta tarde y con lo que había sucedido hace una semana por la tarde (casi me ahogo por que algún tipo tonto había encendido la bomba para que funcionara la fuente) –A que hora va a llegar ella- dije irritado refiriéndome a mi cuidadora, según ella llegaría a las 4 de la tarde, y ya eran cuatro y media

-No te preocupes hijo, es un poco impuntual, pero llegara- siguió acomodando sus cosas para comenzar su turno de enfermera

-Bien- rodé los ojos, el timbre comenzó a sonar y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, esto era lo más humillante y vergonzoso que mi madre me había hecho, no quería ni pensar lo que mis amigos dirían cuando se enteraran, o peor aun… Sam

-Yo iré, tú mientras espera aquí- escuche decir a mi madre

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que… -Freddie-bear aquí esta la persona que cuidara de ti mientras yo no este- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, seguramente era algún tipo de loca psicópata amante de la limpieza –Ya puedes venir… Samantha- alentó a pasar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella

-¡Tu!- grite estupefacto al ver a la persona que menos esperaba, pero no me equivocaba; Ese cabello largo y rubio, esos ojos azules con un toque de maldad, solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona…

-Que tal Alfredo- me saludo Sam con la mano, sonriendo con burla y con esa mirada que me decía "Eres mi juguete de diversión"

-Así es Freddie-Bo, Samantha se quedara aquí a cuidarte mientras yo no estoy- afirmo mi madre y yo la mire con terror ¡¿Acaso esto era una pesadilla?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Lord, aqui termina el primer capitulo<strong>

**¿Les Gusto?**

**¿No les gusto?**

**¿Amaron esta historia?**

**¿Me morire de hambre si trabajo como escritora?**

**jajaja**

**Dejen un review please :)**

**Ah... mmm... no dejare un avance ya que esta historia la acaba de escribir justo en este momento**

**Y no se me ocurre que más pondre, pero ya tengo el nombre del siguiente ;)**

_**CAPITULO 2: Mi Niñera es un Demonio**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Niñera es Un Demonio

**MY GOD!**

**otro capitulo más!**

**No puedo creer lo dificil que fue escribir este capitulo, tenia muchas ideas en mi mente pero lo dificil era escribirlas bien, además, mi traductora ingles-español (my pequeña sobrina), estuvo en huelga laboral hasta que le compre helado**

**Me entusiasme al ver que a muchos les gusto la historia thank you!**

**¡Gracias por los reviews chicos!**

**Love ya!**

**Bueno, los dejare comenzar a leer ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 2: Mi Niñera es un Demonio**

**Sam´s POV**

Mmm… comienzo a creer que aceptar este trabajo… sea algo realmente entretenido… -¡¿Sam "cuidara" de mi?- Fredalupe hizo una énfasis en "cuidara", vaya que ya tenia una pequeña idea de lo que le esperaba; Ah… pero dejando a un lado los dos raros Benson de ahora, a mi mente llega la "charla" del día de ayer con la loca madre de Freddie…

**FlashBack…**

-Tome el elevador para llegar al departamento de Carly, mi flojera esta al máximo, así que no quería ni subir escaleras. Una vez entre por la puerta pude visualizar a una persona con apariencia sospechosa (llevaba una gran gabardina, sobre y lentes de sol); Me encogí de hombros, tal vez simplemente estaba paranoica

De repente el individuo sospechoso presiono el botón de emergencias, haciendo que el elevador se detuviera de pronto -¡Hey! Si no quieres que meto tus estúpidas gafas por tu nariz, es mejor que vuelvas a hacer caminar esta estúpida caja- le dije molesta

Lo vi sacar ¿Una lámpara? De uno de sus bolsillos y la encendió, directo hacia su cara, dándole un aspecto tétricamente tonto –Hola, Samantha- escuche decirle, esa voz, esa voz me era demasiado familiar

-¿Señora Benson?- pregunte confundida ¿Qué quería esa loca de mí?

-Así es- afirmó

-¿Qué quiere? No puede probar nada ¡Tengo abogado!- señala un poco esquizofrénica, recordando que Spencer siempre me ayudaba a salir de prisión cada vez que me arrestaban

-Tranquila, tranquila, no has hecho nada malo- negó varias veces con las manos, haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco

-¿Entonces que quiere?- pregunte desconfiada

-Bueno… yo… esto no es nada fácil decirlo pero…- ¿Pero que? La escuche respiro profundamente –Quiero que cuides a mi Freddie -¿eh?

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso escuche bien? Nah… tal vez, tal vez los gritos que Carly me daba en las mañanas para que me levantara y fuera a la escuela cada vez que me quedaba en su departamento me habían atrofiado el oído

-Quiero que cuides a mi hijo-Sip, era un hecho, no había escuchado mal: Lo único que ocurría era que finalmente habíamos perdido a la loca madre de Freddie

-¿Cómo dice?- ok, calma…. Calma…

Quiero que cuides de…-

-¡No lo repita!- la corte -¿Qué le hace pensar que yo aceptare su estúpida orden?- levante una ceja

-Te pagare 50 dólares a la semana y puedes tomar todo el jamón que quieras de mi refrigerador –Wow, eso era muy buena razón para aceptar pero….

-¿Por qué?- pregunte aun desconfiada

-Bueno, ahora que tengo que trabajar tantas horas, no quiero que mi pequeño se quede solo y….-

-No, no, no me refiero a eso- ya tenia en cuenta lo acosadora que resultaba ser la madre de Freddo cada vez que se trataba de su persona –Me refiero a… ¿Por qué yo, por que me eligió precisamente a mi para que cuide de Freddie? ¡¿Acaso no le he enviado suficientes golpes para que cure?- mi mente no terminaba de procesar toda la información

-Aun cuando golpes a mi pobre Freddie….- hablo, evitando mi interrogatorio – Eres una gran enfermera, sabes cocinar según me dijo tu madre -¡¿Hablo con mi madre?- Quiero que la persona que cuide a Freddie sea alguien en quien confiar y que ya sepa que le esperara estando con ella. Además, yo se que tu, por sobre todas las cosas…. Te preocupas por mi hijo- ¿Eh?

-¡A mi no me importa lo que le pase a Benson!- grite rápida y nerviosamente. Se giro a verme con una mirada que decía lo poco que me creía .Ah… tal vez… tal vez solo un poco… ¡Pero no se lo diga!- la amenace con mi dedo, no quería que Benson se enterara de que tal vez (SOLO **TAL VEZ**) me preocupaba **UN POCO** por el

-¿Entonces aceptas?- levanto las cejas sugestivamente…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Sip, había aceptado ¡pero solo por el dinero y el jamón! –Bien, es hora de irme o llegare tarde- dijo la madre de Benson, haciendo que dejara de recordar cosas sin sentido –Adiós Freddie, recuerda darte dos baños y usa tu pomada para las rozaduras- Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír al escuchar todo lo que Fredraro tenia que hacer y por sobre todo, por la pomada

-¡Mamá!- le reclamo el torpe

-Pero Freddie… pudo habérsete olvidado- dijo preocupada

-No… no se preocupe…. Yo… yo me asegurare que lo haga… incluso tomare fotografías- dije con dificultad debido a la risa

-Esa es una excelente idea, ahora me voy- miro el reloj, supongo que comenzaba a hacérsele tarde

-No se preocupe, tendré la vista en Alfredo- me despedí con la mano ya en la puerta del departamento

-¡Es Freddie!- escuche que grito el tonto desde a dentro

-Da igual- le reste importancia y cerré la puerta una vez que su loca madre ya se había ido

Camine hacia la sala, ahí sentado, Freddo me miraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué?- levante una ceja

-¿Por qué aceptaste cuidarme?- me miro irritado

Ah… ok, no estaba preparada (con una excusa valida) para contestar eso ¿Qué? No podía decirle que me preocupaba lo que le pasara ¡Alto! Esa **NO** era la razón por la que había aceptado, solo era la comida y el dinero el motivo por el que estaba aquí… ¿Verdad? ¡Ugh! Piensa, piensa en algo rápido… ¡Aja! –Pues… creo que esta es una oportunidad única para… molestarte- lo mire divertida

**Freddie´s POV**

–Pues… creo que esta es una oportunidad única para… molestarte- de nuevo tenia esa mirada que me hacia saber que pagaría el haber existido, trague pesado, Oh dios… ¡¿Por qué pregunte?

-Sam… no creo que mi madre este feliz si me mandas al hospital- excuse mi pobre vida, pero su sonrisa no disminuye ni un poco

-No te preocupes… tengo planeadas varias cosas mejores que el daño físico- Oh por dios….

…

-¡No puedes obligarme!- grite, sujetando la hebilla

-Claro que puedo ¡así que deja de moverte!-se exaspero, intentando sacarme el cinturón y… lo logro. Ahora mi cinturón se encontraba en alguna parte del suelo de mi habitación

-¡Esto es acoso sexual, puedes ir a prisión por esto!- oh dios… ahora iba tras mi pantalón

-¡Pff! Como si me importara- se encogió de hombros, el botón de mi pantalón ya estaba desabrochado, Oh oh…

-¡Ok Tu ganas!- me levante rápidamente, intentando alejarme de la violadora de menores lo mas que podía…

Grave error…

Sam soltó una sonora carcajada –Lindos…. Muy lindos… lindos calzoncillos Benson- dijo entre risas mientras me señalaba ¡Oh por dios!

Mis bóxer que curiosamente mi madre había elegido, tenían conejos por todas partes -¡Deja de reírte!- grite avergonzado mientras me cubría con una almohada que había cerca de ahí, en la cama de mi recamara, escuche un sonido y me gire a vera -¿Acaso eso que escuche fue un flash?- pregunte desconfiado

-¡Pff! Pero que tonterías dices Benson- rodo los ojos –Ahora si no quieres que yo termine de desvestirte, es mejor que vayas a bañarte con tus conejitos o tu madre se molestara si sabe que no usaste tu "ungüento"- ahora fui yo quien rodo los ojos

-Bien- suspire cansado

…

Salí de la ducha ya cambiado, entre la cocina con curiosidad ya que se podían escuchar ruidos en ella -¿Sam?- la llame

-Vaya- sonó sorprendida, levante una ceja –Pensé que también tu pijama seria de conejos- respondió al ver mi confusión

-¿Qué haces?- evite su comentario para no hacerle ver que me molestaba

-Preparo los ingredientes para cocinarte- respondió como si nada y siguió cortando lo que parecía ser eran zanahorias… esperen un momento…

-¡¿Qué?- grite asustado

-relájate Benson, solo bromeo- me calme al escucharla decir eso –Si te cocinara tu madre dejaría de pagarme- murmuro, ahora fruncí el ceño ¡¿Acaso era lo único que le importaba?

-Dime… ¿Qué estas haciendo realmente?- pregunte entre dientes aun algo molesto por su reciente comentario

-Le prometí a tu madre que te alimentaria- siguió mirando las zanahorias que cortaba

¡¿Qué? -¿Estas cocinando **MI** comida?- hice una pequeña énfasis en el mi ya que eso era algo que no se veía a diario y menos cuando se trataba de que **ELLA** me cocinara algo solamente para **MI**

-Si, si, si, ahora solo ve a sentarte como el niño bueno y nerd que eres- rodo los ojos y me empujo fuera de la cocina

Me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Sam terminara de preparar la comida, genial… ¿Ahora con que me entretendría? Era obvio que no iría al departamento de Carly, no quería que nadie se burlara de mi por tener una niñera, bastante ayudaba Sam para que mi reputación fuera un desastre como para que ahora se terminara arruinando por completo ¡A ya se, mi computadora! Ups

Esta en la cocina…

Mmm… no, no me pregunten que hace ahí

.

¡De acuerdo! Tal vez a mi también me gusta ir algunas veces al refrigerador igual que Sam ¡Bien! Casi siempre hago eso ¿Felices? Lentamente fui caminando a hurtadillas, rodeando el sofá para caminar hacia la cocina donde se encontraba mi laptop; Una vez que llegue a la puerta pude vislumbrar algo que jamás espere ver en esta vida ni en ninguna otra…

Sam usaba un lindo delantal blanco de mi madre (¡gracias mamá!) mientras concentraba seguía preparando lo que parecía ser era tocino, típico de Sam

-¿Me podrías decir que haces aquí?- di un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz y también por ver su rosto a pocos centímetros del mío ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido así de embobado? –Wow, esa fue una buena manera de hacerte ver como una niñita cobarde- dijo refiriéndose a mi susto

-Pue…pues yo… yo busca… yo buscaba mi… mi laptop, quería… quería revisar algunas… cosas- tartamudee como tonto

-No, no, no, deja tus tontas ñoñerías para después, ahora te serviré- comenzó a sacarme fuera de la cocina

No niego que tengo algo de miedo de probar su comida ¿Y si quiere envenenarme? ¿Sedarme? Ok, eso era exagerado pero… Bueno, Carly era una pésima cocinera, así que seguramente (conociendo la pereza de Sam), ella era peor que Carly, aunque no podía negar que ama ver lo linda que se veía Sam con delantal y…

Esperen…

¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Genial… ahora también había perdido la cordura, tal vez el hospital mental que alguna vez escuche mencionar a mi madre donde mi Tía Susan estaba internada no seria mala opción ¿Cuál era el nombre? Aguas… ¡ah si! Aguas Turbulentas. No, si me internaba ahí, a mi madre seguramente le daría un le daría un infarto

Pero, dejando eso del lado… ¡¿En que lio me había metido mi madre?

**Carly´s POV**

-Tranquila hermanita, debes tranquilizarte un poco- dijo Spencer nervioso

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que decir que me calme? ¡Haces que mi histeria crezca más!- lo golpee en el hombro y el lloriqueo

Ok, realmente tenía que calmarme o terminaría por matar a mi pobre hermano y él **NO** tenia la culpa de esto; Aun así eso no significara que iría a matar a Freddie y Sam

Todo esto había comenzado la semana pasada, cuando al llegar a la escuela…

**FlashBack…**

-Ugh… eres muy ruidoso Benson- escuche decir a Sam mientras se cubría los oídos

-¡Oh vamos Sam, Por favor!- rogo Freddie y junto ambas manos ¿eh?

Ella lo miro en silencio Bien- rodo los ojos y giro su lado hacia otro lado diferente

-¡Si!- chillo feliz y seguido de eso… La abrazo ¡La abrazo! ¿Y Sam? ¡Estaba sonrojada! No es que me molestara, pero… pues era algo raro viniendo de ellos ¡no era normal!

Tosí con falsedad y Sam alejo a Freddie como si le quemara, más sospechoso aun - ¿Interrumpo algo?- levante una ceja

-No, Fredraro me imploro que cuando fuera a su casa para cui….-

Freddie metió un sándwich en la boca de Sam impidiéndole que siguiera hablando, mi amiga al ser alimentada, dejo de concentrarse en la conversación para preocuparse solamente por su emparedado –Sam y yo tenemos un proyecto de historia juntos, así que le pedí que esta vez en lugar de comer todo de mi refrigerador me ayude con el trabajo- Ah… era solo eso

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Ingenuamente yo había creído su excusa, pero después de ver que ellos no se separaban y que mágicamente desaparecían de la escuela a solo ellos saben donde mi pobre y retardado cerebro comenzó a procesar que solo era una vil mentira. Ellos increíblemente habían logrado escapar de mi ¡Pero ya no más! Mañana finalmente encontraría la forma de descubrir lo que pasaba con ellos dos, lo juro

**Freddie's POV**

Definitivamente la vida me odiaba, no solo era tener que lidiar con los abusos de Sam las 24 horas, sino también lidiar con la suspicacia de Carly, ya que quería saber el secreto que Sam y yo escondíamos; Yo fui quien le había pedido a Sam que guardara el secreto, yo no necesitaba más humillaciones de las que Sam me creaba a diario, si los chicos de la escuela se enteraban que a mi edad de 17 años aun tenia niñera… mi vida acabaría

Mire de reojo tras de mi, era Carly ¿No se daba por vencida? Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, corrí pero ella comenzó a correr tras de mi – ¡No huyas Freddie!- la escuche gritar, Sam no aparecía por ningún lado ¡Había prometido esperarme! Pero nada, genial… ¿Ahora como me ocultaría de Carly? Sentí un gran tirón de mi brazo y luego todo fue muy rápido

Cerré mis ojos debido al desconcierto y sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca, intente gritar, grave error, me golpearon en la cabeza – Quieres callarte tonto- susurro, era la voz de Sam

Ella quito su mano de mi boca, abrí los ojos y pude ver la sonrisa de Sam, de nuevo ella se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi cara -¡Pensé que no…!- de nuevo volvió a cubrir mi boca con su mano

La otra mano se la llevo a los labios, con un dedo levantado a manera de señal para que guardara silencio pero sin quitar su sonrisa –Deja de hablar o alguien podrá escucharnos- ok… -Hora de irnos- jalo de mi, definitivamente hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas ya que ahora verla sonreírme de esa manera acababa de descolocarme… y mucho

**Sam´s POV**

-Me deje caer cansada en mi cama y suspire profundamente, toda la semana había sido divertida y agotadora, igual que hoy, bueno… exceptuando el hecho que el torpe de Fredtarado me obligara a ocultarle a todos el que yo era su niñera, en especial… a Carly

Ugh…

Tal parece que ni aun después de tantos años a ese bobo se le pasaba su tonto enamoramiento por ella...

¡Pff! No es que me importara ¡No me importa! –Ese ñoño puede arrojarse de un acantilado si quiere, a mi me da igual- me susurre molesta

Dejando eso del lado; Era demasiado entretenido estar con Fredalupe, jamás me cansaría de pasar los días con el, era como… como… como el pollo frito ¡Si! Era como el pollo frito que comía diario, jamás me aburría, de hecho, entre más lo comía, más ganas tenia de comerlo

Gire mi vista se giro a la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, explícitamente donde se encontraba mi peraphone; busque mis imágenes (en especial una de ellas) y abrí la que necesitaba ver

No pude evitar sonreír al verla – Pobre Benson- negue con la cabeza y reí levemente al ver la fotografía, era de hace unos días, de cuando intente desnudar a Freddie; Ese tonto había se había volteado para tomar una almohada, evitando que "no lo viera", Grave error, el estar él mirando hacia otro lado me dio la oportunidad de tomarle una fotografía, junto a sus conejitos. Era de perfil, por lo tanto se podía apreciar su cara roja de vergüenza y su ropa interior de conejitos –Me gusta este empleo- cerré el celular y con ese brazo me cubrí la cara, de nuevo e inconscientemente ahora me reí abiertamente, no sabia el por que de mi alegría, pero algo me decía que mañana seria mejor

* * *

><p><strong>¿You liked?<strong>

**¿Lo amaron?**

**¿Merezco ser linchada? o.O!**

**Please, dejen reviews!**

**Amo sus reviews...**

**Pero odio cuando se terminan los capitulos **T.T****

****y odio más no dejarles su adelanto :(****

****Sorry, les prometo que el proximo capitulo tendran un adelanto ;)****

_**CAPITULO 3: Tiempo de Dormir y Soñar**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tiempo de Dormir y Soñar

**Sorry, sorry D:**

**pero no puedo decir nada, ni contestar sus reviews, estoy subiendo este capitulo de rapido para que ustedes lo vean, para no hacer que esperen demaciado pero ya es bastante tarde y debo dormir Dx**

**Now you can read**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 3: Tiempo de Dormir y Soñar**

**Freddie´s POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron, supongo que me había quedado dormido después de hacer mi tarea, pero…

Mire alrededor…

¡Esta no era mi casa! Estaba parado, en alguna del parque central de Seattle ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? No tengo la menor idea… -Disculpe- trate de llamar la atención de una mujer que pasaba con su pequeño niño, nada... –Podría decirme en donde…- de nuevo intente llamar la atención de ahora un señor ya mayor, nada… ¡Me estaba frustrando seriamente de ser ignorado! Me pare frente a un chico de mi edad, esta vez tendrían que pasar sobre mi si iban a ignorarme –Amigo necesito que me digas…- mi frase quedo incompleta ya que sentí como ese chico atravesaba mi cuerpo (y no literalmente) ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Acaso había muerto? No recuerdo haberlo hecho ¡Lo juro!

-¡Freddie, vamos date prisa!- esa era la inconfundible voz de Carly, gire mi cabeza feliz al saber que al parecer no para todos había desaparecido

-¡Ya voy!- escuche gritar a alguien junto a mi, que caminaba en dirección a donde Carly se encontraba

No puedo creerlo…

Mire detenidamente a ese chico; Cabello castaño, ojos café, sus rasgos, su estatura, su cara… ¡Era yo! Y para mi mayor estupefacción ¡ese yo se estaba frente a mí ahora mismo besándose con Carly Shay!

¡¿Qué loco mundo era este?

Ok, de acuerdo, Calma, calma, calma…

Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme un poco, ellos dos comenzaron a caminar juntos, tomados de las manos; Decidí seguir para saber lo que estaba pasando aquí

-Mira ¿No son lindos?- señalo Carly, los llaveros con pequeñas figuras en una maquina expendedora

Mi otro yo (impostor) le sonrió y se acerco a la dichosa maquina, supongo que para ganar alguno de ellos; Lo vi hacer un par de movimientos con la palanca hasta que…

_-¡Has ganado!- se escucho decir mientras varias luces de colores alrededor comenzaban a iluminarse_

-Oh, al parecer obtuve premio doble- lo escuche decir mientras miraba detenidamente ambas figuras

-Me gusta esta- la escuche decir mientras tomaba la figura que parecía un sujeto sin camisa muy regordete

-Entonces supongo que yo guardare esta- dijo mi otro yo, esa figura parecía era de una chica, cabello rubio y unos gran orbes de color azul Y…y… y que extrañamente me recordaba a… Sam, seguido de eso, la coloco de colgante en su billetera

De repente, sentí como era jalado hacia alguna otra parte, mi departamento para ser más precisos; Escuche la ducha proveniente mi habitación, tal parecía que mi "clon" se estaba duchando, entre al baño para asegurarme que todo estaba igual, sip, todo esta igual

Pude vislumbrar que una burbuja flotaba por los aires del baño y para mi gran desconcierto, llevaba una pasajera ¿Eh? Pero… ¡¿Estaba viendo bien?

La figura del llavero, flotaba dentro de la burbuja mientras **YO** con mis propios veía como trataba de sostenerse con las dos manos de las pareces de la pequeña pieza de jabón

Grave error

La burbuja se rompió, haciendo que la pobre mini-Sam callera, sobre una barra de jabón; Peor aun, el jabón hizo un gran recorrido por todo el piso hasta llegar a la pared más cercana para dejar Sam plasmada ahí ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupado e intente tomarla con mis manos, pero no pude

Me sentí frustrado ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Hasta hace unas horas estaba bien, pudiendo agarras cualquier cosa y dejando que cualquier persona me viera -¡Odio esto!- grite. La pequeña Sam se levanto, sacudiendo su pantalón. Con algo de dificultad, subió hasta la mesa que se encontraba frente al sofá y se sentó, como si esperara algo

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a "Freddie" ¡Eww! que raro se sentía decir eso cuando yo era esa persona –Definitivamente esas peleas con Carly me provocan jaqueca, no puedo creer ahora que somos pareja peleemos tanto- lo escuche decir sentándose en el sofá y masajeando sus sienes ¿Peleas con Carly? Escuche un pequeño ruido, haciéndome recordar que aun se encontraba un mini alguien ahí –Hola- se quedo mirándola, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a hacer unos pequeños movimientos, moviendo sus brazos y piernas de arriba para abajo y dando una que otra vez pequeños saltitos como si fuera un conejo; No pude evitar reír, era algo demasiado gracioso de ver. Tal pareciera que el propósito era animar a mi contraparte ya que al él sonreír, ella amplio más su sonrisa, era raro ver a Sam preocupándose por mi (aunque fuera un clon mío)

Repentinamente se escucharon algunos pasos provenientes de la puerta, inconscientemente los tres nos giramos a ver de quien se trataba, era Carly; Mi clon se puso de pie, hablaron un rato, ella le pidió disculpas, el las acepto, tomo lo que al parecer eran las llaves del departamento y sin mirar nada más que no fuera su acompañante, salió del departamento. Mi rostro se volteo de nuevo hacia la pequeña Sam, su cabeza se bajo por un momento, pero casi de inmediato la subió, haciendo que pudiera ver lo entristecida que estaba por su partida, lo que ese intento de mi merecía, era un golpe

…

De nuevo, me vi envuelto por un nuevo escenario; esta vez era una ¿Florería? –Gracias, vuelva pronto- escuche que el encargado se despedía de su reciente cliente, y ese cliente era Freddie ¡Iuk! Sigue siendo raro hablar de esa manera

Los seguí por la calle, el iba vestido con una camisa formal blanca, unos jeans y un gran ramo de flores en sus manos, Sam iba en el bolsillo de su camisa, mirando una que otra vez hacia el, aunque algo triste. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que llegaron de nuevo al parque, ahí, en una de las bancas y devorando la cara de otro se encontraba Carly

Mire al segundo Freddie, su cara paso de una inmensa felicidad, seria y hasta llegar a una de infinito dolor, miro las flores, bajo la mirada y regreso abatido por donde había aparecido, no sin antes olvidarse de tirarlas en el bote de basura más cercano

…

¡De nuevo! ¿Cuántas veces pensaban moverme de lugar? Ahora me encontraba de nuevo en mi departamento, con solo la luz de la ventana iluminando el lugar

En el suelo cerca de ella se encontraba mi raro clon, con la cabeza recargada en la pared, uno de sus brazos apoyados en su pierna y derramando algunas silenciosas lagrimas, supongo que por ver a Carly con otro; La micro-Sam intentaba alegrarlo con su especial y singular baile, pero nada

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, demasiadas lagrimas; Sam corrió varias veces, intentando huir a ellas y ¡Zas! Desafortunadamente no fue lo suficiente ya que una de ellas le callo como si fuera un gran balde de agua, directo en la cabeza y mojándola por completo. Pocos segundos después que sintió el impacto levanto la cabeza y lo miro afligida, esa no era para nada la Sam que yo conocía

Ella tomo una gran pañuelo (grande para ella) que había en una caja y empujo una diminuta escalera (no tengo la menor idea de donde la saco) hasta llegar lo más arriba de mi clon que se pudiera. Una vez llego a la cara comenzó con un poco de dificultad a quitar las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y a mi de igual manera, también comenzaron a nublárseme los ojos debido a las lagrimas que tenía acumuladas, no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser mi contra parte, teniendo a esa pequeña Sam siempre tan preocupada y atenta con el, mientras que el simplemente se fijaba en Carly

Mmm… extremadamente, esa situación se me había demasiado familiar, pero… no sabia porque

Vi a Freddie girarse a verla agradecido y con un movimiento rápido y sin importarme el hecho que no pudiera tocarla y que ella fuera tan pequeña, me acerque, intentando al mismo tiempo empujar a mi tonta replica e intente besarla (con el o conmigo), aunque fuese en la mejilla; Para mi gran sorpresa, puedo jurar que sentí su suave piel sobre mis labios y tuve una sensación de dejavu como si ya la hubiera besado antes. Al separar ella me miro a ambos, sonrió y le correspondimos su gesto, después, desapareció…

…

Me levante demasiado agitado y sudando ¡¿Había sido solo un sueño? Se sentía **TAN** real, mire mi despertador, eran las once de la noche todavía –Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a despertar- escuche decir a la voz de Sam y di un brinco fuera de mi cama

Grave error

Me tropecé con el motor de mi cohete a escala que estaba en el piso y me cai, golpeándome la frente con una de las pequeñas que había junto a mi cama

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Sam y puedo jurar que se escuchaba afligida

La mire aun tomando mi frente para tratar de evitar el dolor, esa mirada preocupada me recordaba a… a… ¡a mi sueño!

-Freddo, te estoy hablando ¿te encuentras bien?- de nuevo me pregunto

-Mejor que nunca- respondí sonriendo, ese sueño era acerca de mi situación actual, no solo con mi pobre enamoramiento hacia Carly y como ella siempre prefería a algún otro chico, sino también como era tan idiota como para hasta ahora fijarme en la chica que tenia en frente y que en estos momentos me miraba con una expresión de infinita preocupación; Pero ahora eso ya no seria igual y eso, podía jurarlo

* * *

><p>Like I said<p>

solo les pido que me dejen un review!

ahora no les podre dejar su avance :(

pero actualizare lo antes posible!

y tambien el nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia!

Bye bye

_**CAPITULO 4: Amo mi Niñera**_


	4. Chapter 4:Amo A Mi Niñera

**¡Hello Guys!**

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar **

**Y tambien lamento en este capitulo no poder contestar sus reviews pero la verdad esque son casi las dos de la madrugada y me muero de sueño, lo hare el proximo, lo prometo Dx**

**La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, y con los examenes... mi cerebro necesitaba un poco de vacaciones obligatorias**

**¡Pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 4!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :(**

**Pero la historia es completamente mia :P**

**Disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 4: Amo mi Niñera**

**Freddie´s POV**

_Día: martes, 14 Febrero 2012_

_Lugar: Seattle_

_Hora: Ah… no tengo la menor idea_

_Objetivo: Sam Puckett_

_Misión: Confesársele_

Muy bien, era hora del plan A. Respire profundamente y entre por la puerta principal de la escuela (cárcel como Sam la llamaba), busque con la mirada a Carly o a Sam ¡Aja! Ahí estaban, en sus casilleros, Carly sacaba algunos libros mientras que Sam sacaba sus pinzas del casillero – Hola señorita y… Sam- me gire a verla divertido, esperando su reacción

-Hola Freddie- me saludo Carly sonriendo como de costumbre

-Torpe- me dirigió una insignificante mirada y regreso su vista a sus dichosas pinzas

-¡Hey Sam, el profesor Howard ya llego!- grito un chico que yo no conocía

-¡Genial!- se entusiasmo ella, cerrando su casillero y siguiendo al susodicho

-Alto, alto, alto- la detuve yo, Sam me miro confundida. Ahora yo también esta confundido y nervioso ¿Por qué la había detenido? ¡¿Ahora que escusa le diría? –Ah… ¿A dónde vas?, las clases van a comenzar- escusa boba

-¿Y?- Si, como si a Sam le importaran las clases

-Sam… ¿Qué harás esta vez?- ahora fue Carly la que hablo, salvándome ¡Gracias Carly!

-Nada del otro mundo, solo iremos a llenar de abejas el auto de Howard- Ah… para eso quería las pinzas, para abrir el auto

-¡Sam!- le reprocho Carly inconforme con su actitud

-Vamos Carly solo será una vez- pidió Sam ¿acaso a Carly era siempre a la única que escuchaba?

-No Sam, te he dicho un millón de veces que hacer eso en los carros de los maestros esta…-

-Howard puso un 8 en el trabajo que le entregaste de historia- la interrumpió Sam

-Eso esta muy bien- asintió Carly molesta -¿Por qué me puso un 8? ¡Tarde dos semanas en terminar ese trabajo!- se exalto

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- dijo Sam ignorando por completo el discurso de Carly sobre lo mucho que se había esforzado en su trabajo y salió huyendo seguida por el chico desconocido

…

Muy bien, era hora de Artes, por lo tanto, Sam no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta ya que era su clase favorita. Efectivamente, por la puerta principal iba entrando una divertida y poco responsable (como de costumbre) Sam y… -¿Viste su cara cuando una de las abejas le pico la nariz?- pregunto el chico de esta mañana mientras se carcajeaba

-Como olvidarla, fue única- se rió Sam con el y fue a sentarse con nosotros, lejos de el chico desconocido

-Sam, no hablaba en serio con el tema de las abejas- Carly la miro preocupada

-Tranquila Carls, Howard esta… _vivo_. Lo único que tiene es su trasero en un balde de agua fría y una enorme bola en la nariz- dijo ella divertida y luego se giro a verme -¿Qué?- pregunto

-¿Eh?- dije sin comprender

-¿Por qué me miras como tonto, bueno… más de lo normal?- me pregunto, recargando su barbilla en una de sus manos ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba demasiado cerca de mi?

Pero esperen… ¿Me le había quedado mirando como tonto? Piensa en algo rápido, alguna escusa tonto – No te estaba mirando a ti, yo miraba a… -pase mi mirada a la persona que estaba a un lado de ella –a Shannon- asentí la cabeza, tal parece que me había salvado, pero… ¿Por qué Sam me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y con la mirada tan seria?

-¡¿De verdad Freddie?- al parecer la recién mencionada tenia un oído muy agudo cuando de su nombre se trataba

-Ah… -dude en responder, no podía decir frente a todos que a la única que miro es a Sam, si dudaría en matarme por confesármele, realmente me mataría si lo hago en publico ya que ella odia llamar la atención –Ah… si, por supuesto- dije con dificultad

-¡Es increíble, a mi también me gustas!- grito mientras me abrazaba (asfixiaba) por el cuello ¡¿Cómo dijo?

-Wow Freddie, me alegra por ti- esa era la voz de Carly

-Felicidades, torpe- gire mi cara con algo de dificultad al escuchar esa sombría voz

-Sam… puedo explicarlo… ¡no es lo que parece!- dije aterrado, Oh dios ¡¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi?

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo- me corto de manera rápida

-Ah pero yo…- trate de explicar

-Muy bien terminemos rápido con esto- dijo el profesor entrando al salón –Abran su libro en la pagina 28, veremos lo que…-

En estos momentos ya no escuchaba la voz del profesor, la mirada helada que Sam me acababa de dedicar era lo que ahora me tenía tan angustiado ¿Cómo le haría para arreglar este malentendido? ¿Cómo me quitaría ahora estas miradas de chica enamorada que Shannon me dedicaba justo en este momento? Y más aun ¿Realmente le habrá molestado a Sam que Shannon volviera a estar detrás de mí? Entonces… ¡Eso quería decir que no le era indiferente!

**Carly´s POV**

Mire mi reloj, faltaba media hora para que la clase terminara; Juro por la leche que se encuentra en la ducha de Spencer que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para no quedarme dormida ¡Pero con esa voz de flojera del profesor era inevitable no hacerlo!

Mire hacia los lados para intentar despertarme un poco y prestar atención en clase y…

Alto, alto, alto ¿Acaso estoy viendo bien? ¿El sueño finalmente me gano? ¿O finalmente las locuras diarias de mi hermano me afectaron el cerebro? Ok, eso era demasiado extremo ¡Pero es que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo!

Freddie, Fredward Benson, el técnico permanente de ICarly, mi mejor amigo… ¡Mirando como un chico enamorado a Sam! Oh por dios… ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que Freddie haya superado su enamoramiento hacia mí y realmente le guste Sam? Wow, eso era demasiado increíble ya que ambos se odiaban y además… Hace tan solo unos pocos minutos Freddie acababa de declarar abiertamente que le gustaba Shannon, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado…

¡Ah! Pero aun así, dejando eso aun lado, aun tengo que saber que es lo que ese par me están ocultando ¿Pero como? Siempre que intento seguirlos siempre me terminan descubriendo y huyendo de mí -¡Carly Shay!- me grito alguien frente a mí, haciendo brincar del susto

-¡¿Qué, como, donde?- grite completamente desconcertada -¡Sam! ¿Por qué me gritaste?- pregunte molesta

-Porque estabas atontada, la clase ya término- respondió con calma

-¿Y Freddie?- dije confundida al no verlo con ella

-Ese torpe se fue con su nueva novia anormal- ¿Era mi imaginación o Sam… estaba _celosa_? La mire con suspicacia, intentando encontrar algo más que la delatara que su tono de voz

-¿Qué?- se cruzo de brazos

-No, nada- negue con la cabeza, mmm… si no conociera a mi mejor amiga, diría que estaba _MUY_ molesta con todo lo que estaba pasando con Freddie ¡Bah! Debía ser solo mi imaginación

**Sam´s POV**

No estoy molesta, no estoy molesta, no estoy molesta. No, no lo estoy… ¡Estoy furiosa! -Estúpido, estúpido Benson- pensé mientras golpeaba a Gibby contra el casillero una y otra y otra vez

Y lo que más me molestaba que ver a dos nerds relacionados, era el hecho de que el pegarle a Gibby no me servía para bajar mi rabia -¡Sam por favor, no te he hecho nada!- lloriqueo la patata humana. Ok, tal vez debería dejarlo ya, después de todo, desde la mañana lo estaba molestando

-Lárgate Gibson- dije soltándolo mientras el se alejaba llorando como una niñita, me pase con frustración una mano por la cara, intentando relajarme para no hacer extinción de nerds por la escuela

-Hola Sam- Gire mi rostro al reconocer al dueño de esa voz

-Pete- dije como si nada

-¿Terminaste con tu labor del día?- dijo señalando por donde el sirenito iba corriendo

-Si, ya termine- Lo mejor era dejar así a Gibby, suficiente eran los dos días por semana que tenia que ir al psiquiatra como para que le añadiera otros dos más

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo después de clases?- me sonrió

-Yo…no…- negue con la cabeza, no tenia animo más para eso

-Vamos, será divertido- me animo, pero yo seguí negando – Habrá grasitos, jamón, palomitas y soda- me alentó

-De acuerdo- asentí a su gran manera de convencimiento y lo vi ampliar su sonrisa

-Entonces nos vemos después de detención- se despidió, Ah si… hoy yo tenia detención por las abejas en el carro de Howard y Pete por haber comenzado una guerra de comida en la cafetería, la comida del día de hoy en la cafetería había estado espantosa ¡Ni siquiera sabia que era! Todos le agradecieron mucho a Pete el que haya hecho eso

-¡Sam!- me grito alguien detrás

-¿Qué quieres Fredraro? Eres muy escandaloso- pregunte irritada, cubriéndome los oídos

-Llevo llamándote desde hace 5 minutos y tu no contestabas- respondió -¿En que pensabas?- Pude haber respondido "En lo idiota que eres" o "No es de tu incumbencia" pero…

-En la comida que hubo hoy en la cafetería- dije sinceramente

-¡Euk! Puedo jurar que mi comida se movió cuando intente picarla con el tenedor- me reí ante su ocurrencia –Sam…- me llamo

-¿Qué?- me detuve a mirarlo

-Sobre lo de Shannon, yo y ella….- le coloque la mano en la cara para que dejara de hablar

-Como dije antes, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo- respondí con tranquilidad, aunque lo único que quería golpearlo a el por estar con esa loca de Shannon, golpearla a ella por haber monopolizado a Freddie todo el día y golpearme a mi por pensar tantas tonterías sin sentido

-Pero...- siguió intentando hablar

-¡Eso no es de mi incumbencia!- me exalte por su persistencia –Tu… Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, puedes salir con cualquier ñoña que quieras- respire con más tranquilidad, aunque aun estaba molesta ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Sam, tu me gus…-

-¡Freddie!- Llego la loca a ahorcarlo por el cuello, genial…–Es hora de ir a clases ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos ir juntos y después irnos y…- Bla, bla, bla

Rodé los ojos ahora más molesta que antes y opte por dejar a los ñoños ahí

**Freddie´s POV**

La vida me odia…

Hoy, el día de los enamorados, el mejor día para confesarle mis sentimientos a Sam Puckett ¡Tenia que pasarme todo esto! No es que tuviera algo en contra de Shannon, o que ella me callera mal, pero… ¡Esto era su culpa! Gire mi cara hacia el asiento de la izquierda de donde yo estaba, Sam me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza ¡¿Por qué a mi?

Regrese mi vista, frustrado de todo esto, recordando lo horrible y agotador que había sido todo el día de hoy…

_-Benson, necesito que por favor lleves estos papeles al director Franklin- me dijo la Señorita Briggs, tendiéndome los dichosos documentos_

_-Por que mejor no le dice a alguien que sea menos enclenque, Fredtonto no podrá pasar ni del pasillo con esas cosas- escuche que Sam se burlaba mientras todos comenzaban a reírse_

_-Bien…- escuche decir a la Maestra –Puckett, ve con el- le ordeno_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos volteamos a ver bastante desconcertados por nuestra rara sincronización. La idea de que me acompañara no me molestaba… siempre y cuando no estuviéramos como ahora, yo como desquiciado enamorado y ella como una loca homicida de nerds, de acuerdo, eso me asustaba_

_-Solo cállense y hagan lo que digo- dijo con fastidio la señorita Briggs_

_-Si usted cree que yo voy a…-_

_-¡Sam!- Carly la reprendió en voz baja para que guardara la compostura y no hicieran que mañana también tuviera detención_

_Sam se tranquilizo gracias a Carly, tomo parte de los papeles y salió por la puerta, después de que yo hiciera lo mismo la alcance antes que diera vuelta en el pasillo –Daté prisa torpe- escuche que Sam me decía_

_Aun cuando me molesto su comentario hice lo que me ordeno ¿Cómo es posible que yo estuviera en estas circunstancias? Hace tan solo un par de meses se suponía estaba "enamorado" de Carly, pero ahora… Estaba locamente enamorado de Sam Puckett_

_Ella, ella era la culpable… había secuestrado mi corazón, y es que en cualquier imagen, en cualquier cosa que yo hacia… Sam aparecía ahí y es que ella, ella se había adueñado de todos mis pensamientos… En todas las imágenes estaba ella y yo, no me quejaba de ello –Sam…- la llame una vez deje de pensar en lo idiotizado que me había puesto_

_-¿Qué quieres? Ah, ya se, me vas a decir que tu débil cuerpo ñoño ya no puede con esos pequeños papeles- se burlo y yo fruncí el ceño_

_-Te equivocas Puckett, te lo probare- trate de tomar los papeles que ella tenia entre sus manos pero ella se negaba a soltarlos, yo no iba a dejar que me humillara tan fácil, o por lo menos esta vez no lo haría_

_Comenzamos a forcejear, ella no quería soltarlos ni yo tampoco pero después de varios segundos ella fue quien los soltó Haciendo que yo callera al suelo –Has lo que se te de la gana Benson- dijo irritada caminando hacia la oficina del director Franklin_

_¿Por qué siempre me hacia ver que no le importaba? "Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo" o "eso no es de mi incumbencia" Ahora es cuando comenzaba a dudar que declarármele haría que ella me mandara al hospital, pero… ¡Valor Benson! –Sam, espera un segundo- tome todos los papeles mientras corría a alcanzarla_

_Grave error_

_Sam se había volteado al escucharme mencionarla, y yo como tonto, creyendo que me iba a ignorar, había corrido hacia ella. Ahora ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo con todas las hojas regadas por todas partes –Lo siento- me disculpe antes que me golpeara en zonas que no debían ser golpeadas_

_-Eres un torpe- la escuche decir mientras se intentaba levantar de encima de mi, pero yo no la deje –Si no quieres terminar en loa enfermería Benson, lo mejor será que te levantes- dijo molesta_

_-Sam…- la llame ignorando su amenaza_

_-¿Qué?- respondió irritada y pude notar que extrañamente no me miraba a mi, de hecho, miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera yo y con eso me di cuenta, comprendí toda la situación en la que estábamos_

_Ella debajo de mi y yo sobre ella, a un par de centímetros su rostro del mío –Sam…- volví a llamarla para que me prestara atención. Ella giro su cara para quedar frente a frente pero no dijo nada, simplemente me miraba_

_Lentamente me fui acercando, cuidadosamente, paulatinamente para evitar que se asustara y me golpeara por mi atrevimiento. Podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía y entonces me acerque más y más y… -¡Freddie!- me grito alguien desde atrás jalándome hacia arriba ¡¿Por qué? -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se cayeron? ¿Están bien? ¿Te paso algo?- me interrogo Shannon mientras me revisaba_

_-Date prisa Benson- escuche decir a Sam mientras pasaba junto a nosotros con algunos papales en las manos, mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido_

Y cuando estábamos en los casilleros, recogiendo algunos libros para la clase siguiente…

_-¡Por dios! No he salido con "tantos" chicos- dijo Carly indignada_

_Yo y Sam reímos al mismo tiempo ante su intento de creerse monja –Claro que lo haces- dije_

_-Sip, el numero de jamones que yo como al día, es el numero de chicos con los que tu sales al día también- asentí ante la "lógica" de Sam_

_-Eso… eso no es… pero yo…- balbuceo Carly intentando encontrar alguna excusa que la salvara_

_-Hola Chicas y… lindo Freddie- Saludo Shannon, me miro con un extremo amor que me daba miedo, era como si el Guasón me sonriera_

_-Hola Shannon- dijo Carly sonriendo como siempre_

_-Ugh… me voy- se quejo Sam irritada y se dio media vuelta alejándose de nosotros y empujando hacia los casilleros a un chico que pasaba junto a ella, haciendo que quedara prácticamente pegado y adolorido ahí_

La campana sonó, haciendo que los estudiantes casi al instantes comenzaran a recoger sus cosas, ignorando al profesor que aun trataba de explicar algo, Esta había sido la ultima hora, así que muchos chicos ya se encontraban irritados por tanto intento de enseñanza de parte de los profesores; Mire a Sam que aun se encontraba en su pupitre, tal vez aun tenia una última oportunidad para aclarar todo esto y hacer que ella dejara de mirarme con esa mirada asesina –Sam, Sam, podemos hablar- le llame

-Nop, ahora debo irme a detención- comenzó a tomar sus cosas, ignorándome como siempre

-Sam, es importante lo que tengo que decirte- trate de tranquilizarme

-Si claro, como si algo de ti fuera importante- rodo los ojos

-Sobre Shannon y yo, quiero que sepas que no es…- ella golpeo el escritorio con la mano, haciendo que yo guardara silencio

-Te he dicho miles de veces hoy, que me da igual lo que hagas con tu ñoña vida- me dio una fugaz mirada mientras se ponía la mochila

-Escúchame…-

-Nop- me callo

-Por favor…-

-NOP- de nuevo me callo

-Pero es que tu…-

-Nooop- Siguió interrumpiéndome, Ok, ahora mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse

-Tu me gus…-

-¡Ah!- grito de nuevo, impidiéndome terminar mi confesión ¡Rayos!

-¡Demonios Sam, A mi no me gusta Shannon!- grite para que me escuchara

-¿No te gusto? ¿Entonces por que dijiste antes que si te gustaba?- Shannon siempre apareciendo en el momento más oportuno, parecía muy molesta ¡Pues que pena! Por que yo ya estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas, me gire ahora hacia ella, teníamos que aclarar la situación

-¡Yo jamás dije eso, tú lo dedujiste y después me secuestraste!- jale mis pelos con desesperación –¡La única chica que a mi me interesa y me gusta es Sam!- termine frustrado

1… 2… 3…4…5 segundos y….

¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer? Cubrí mi boca, casi pensando que así las palabras regresarían a mi boca y que nadie me miraba como ahora, algunos estupefactos, otros desilusionados y otros llenos de felicidad por mi reciente revelación. Pero… ignorando a todos estos chicos que me tenían sin cuidado estaba… Sam

Con un infinito miedo gire lentamente mi rostro hacia ella –Sam… yo…-trague pesado sin saber que más decir. Ella tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos y abría y cerraba la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salía de ahí; Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me golpeara a que tuviera esa cara de desconcertada, por que así, no sabia que esperar después…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**¿No les gusto?**

**¿Quieren golpearme? ¡En la cara noO! JAJAJA**

**Bueno, como veran el pobre Freddie no sabe que hacer ni que pensar de lo que dijo por accidente y en frente de todos**

**¿Que pensara Sam?**

**¿Como tomara la reciente declaración?**

**¿Que dira Carly?**

**¿Que tonterias hara Spencer en el proximo Capitulo?**

**¿Gibby ira la Psiquiatra 4 veces por semana?**

**Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!**

**Avance...**

**Carly´s POV**

-¿Qué le pasa a Sam?- me pregunto Spencer

-Tal parece que la perdimos- la mire preocupada, parecia como si se hubiera mudado a otro planeta ¡Llevaba una semana asi! No golpeaba a nadie, no había hecho nada malo ¡Había dejado de robar el jamón del refrigerador!

**Sam´s POV**

-¿A donde vas?- me pregunto Freddie, me sentí rara

-Yo… tengo una cita, una cita con Pete- respondí incomoda

**Freddie´s POV**

-¡Basta ya Sam, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, solo rechazame y ya esta!- me señale frustrado

_**CAPITULO 5: ¡Te Odio! Pero… ¿Me Gustas?**_


	5. Chapter 5:¡Te odio! Pero ¿Me gustas?

**Hola guys! Soy Samantha**

**Time de no verlos, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero es que fue un poco difícil terminar de escribirlo, You Know…**

**No… no es tan fácil sacar tantas ideas para esta historia, so… me quiebro la cabeza pensando en cosas**

**Pero aun así, espero que valga la pena el tiempo que les hice esperar ¿ok?**

**I responderé sus Reviews, siempre digo que los voy a contestar y nunca lo hago, bueno… ahora contestare TODOS los Reviews:**

dAniibEp: Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia

k: Thank you! La verdad fue algo que llego a mi cabeza mientras estaba viendo el capítulo de _"ILove You"_

aranxa: Muy feliz de hacerte reir aunque sea un rato, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia

KeNiiNiiCoL: jajaja sip, las mamas son raras a veces

Andy: I prometo seguirla y terminarla :D

SpecialPurpleHam: I will continue!

Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's: I really sorry, por la tardanza y… porque aún no he terminado I Lost My Mind y aun me falta el capítulo final ¡Prometo trabajar duro en escribir! Gracias por seguir mis historias

JennMcFanSamy: Agradezco la espera y también feliz que les haya gusta la parte en la que Sam ayuda a Freddie cuando se ahoga, Xie Xie (gracias)

Leslie Princess Seddie: Gracias! Y también estoy feliz de que sigas mis historias, voy a continuar y rápido xD

Icarlyforever: Yeah! Me da gusto que a ti te guste xP espero que disfrutes de los demás capítulos también, incluyendo este

Clara: Yes, Sir!

Jhon: Gracias y sip, seguire la historia y aunque dije que iba a ser corta, ya tengo preparado por lo menos hasta el capítulo 12 así que no se preocupen, la historia todavía seguirá ;)

Ale: Sus palabras son mis órdenes my lady, do not worry

JennMcFanSamy: Jajaja sip, Sam es una acosadora sexual, muy feliz de que te guste mis historias

purplehAM138: No se preocupen, ya entenderán por que Sam intento desnudar a Freddie y también lo que paso con Carly

Leslie Princess Seddie: Sip, todos alguna vez hacemos esa sonrisa, yo la he estado haciendo mucho últimamente :P

Jhon: Si, fue algo raro, tengo sueños raros, so… no le vi mucho problema en meter algo de ellos en la historia jajaja supongo que es un poco anormal y sip, Freddie es un lento total

KeNiiNiiCoL: Me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado la micro-Sam, thanks!

Leslie Princess Seddie: Mmm… tal vez, sip, tal vez el otro llavero era… Gibbeh!

Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's: Si… aunque no lo reconozca, sabes que le importa

JennMcFanSamy: Jajaja Yeah… fue rarindo xD

ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: Thank You!

aniaseddie4ever: Well… al pobre Chico se le agoto la paciencia, que se le puede hacer, yo con una Shannon también me hubiera desquiciado

alta-gracia-x100pre: Jajaja Lamento hacerte esperar tanto, ojala que haya valido la pena el tiempo

JennMcFanSamy: Jejeje Thanks! Sí, todos tenemos pensamientos hacia Shannon, pero pues… que se le va a hacer

Seddiemiobsesion: Don´t kill me! Prometido, sigo con la historia, no la abandonare

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 5: ¡Te Odio! Pero… ¿Me Gustas?**

**Carly´s POV**

-¡No por favor, Carly no lo hagas!- lloriqueo Spencer detrás de mí pero decidí ignorarlo

Tome los videojuegos de Spencer y los metí en el cajón de la cocina que tenia llave –Te los devolveré cuando termines la escultura- dije decidida

-Pero solo jugare un rato- Suplico

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada, no has comenzado la escultura ¡Y tienes que entregarla mañana!- le reproche y el bajo la cabeza

-Bien, hare la tonta escultura- tomo el paquete de popotes y lo arrojo a la mesa con molestia, pero luego su vista se convirtió en una de desconcierto al mirar hacia el sofá -¿Qué le pasa a Sam?- me pregunto Spencer confundido ante la anormal actitud de mi mejor amiga

Voltee a verla -Tal parece que la perdimos- la mire preocupada, parecía como si se hubiera mudado a otro planeta ¡Llevaba una semana así! No golpeaba a nadie, no había hecho nada malo ¡Había dejado de robar el jamón del refrigerador!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso volvió a ver a su madre en traje de baño?- preguntó

-No, fue algo mucho peor- respondí, aunque sentí un ligero estremecimiento al recordar a la madre de Sam en traje de baño, simplemente aterrador

-¿Enserio?- pareció sorprenderse

-¡Sip, Freddie grito frente a dodo el salón que le gustaba Sam! – me exalte, aun no entendía como es que esto había pasado

-¡¿A Freddie le gusta Sam?- asentí rápidamente –Pe…Pe…Pero ¡Pero creí que se odiaban!- grito esquizofrénico

-¡Lo se!- concorde con el – Y tal parece que las palabras de Freddie fueron demasiada información para Sam- señale a mi amiga que parecía zombie, mirando celebridades bajo el agua sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

**Gibby´s POV**

De nuevo mire a ambos lados para asegurarme de no ser visto; Abrí el casillero con cuidado por si alguna trampa se encontraba allí, pero para mi suerte no había nada fuera de lo normal –Hola Gibster- escuche detrás de mí y no pude evitar el impulso de brincar en mi lugar, esa voz jamás la confundiría en ningún lado

-Solo toma mi almuerzo, no me hagas daño- lo extendí con miedo

Calma Gibby, no voy a hacerte nada- regreso la comida hacia mi

-¿A no?- seguí desconfiado, tal vez solo intentaba probarme y humillarme luego

-No- rodo los ojos

-¿Entonces que necesitas de mí, dinero?-levante ahora mi billetera, igual de confundido

-¡No!- parecía ofendida, levante una ceja –Hoy no lo hare…- murmuro por lo bajo –Solo… solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Gibby ¿Acaso es un delito?- se cruzó de brazos

¿Tiempo conmigo?… -¿Por qué? ¿Peleaste con Carly de nuevo?- la apunte con mi dedo, eso sería lo más lógico

-Solo… ¡deja de hablar Gibson, vamos a clases!- jalo del cuello de mi camisa hacia…. ¿El salón de clases? ¿Desde cuándo Sam quería asistir a clases? ¡¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tener "un poco de tiempo con Gibby"?- Oh bueno- suspire cansado y me deje jalar por Sam

.

.

.

Hoy segundo lunes que paso TODO EL DÍA con Sam, sinceramente… ha sido mejor de lo que me había imaginado. No me golpeaba, no me gritaba, no robaba mi dinero ni mi almuerzo, charlábamos tranquilamente e incluso nos divertíamos; Pero algunas veces ocurría algo extraño, algo como ahora…

-Quiero un sándwich con jamón extra- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos raro, incluso de igual rara manera y de nuevo, ambos miramos al frente –Y una pepicola- y de nuevo, ambos al mismo tiempo -¡Deja de imitarme!- nos señalamos ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba? -¡No te estoy imitando, tú me estas imitando!- gritamos irritados

-Es taaan raro- señale consternado

-Bastante- asintió y caminamos a la mesa en la que Carly y Freddie nos esperaban

Como desde hace dos semanas, Sam se sentaba en el lugar que estuviera más alejado de Freddie y a él obviamente le molestaba. Ahora que lo pienso… había algo que comenzaba a ser más anormal que todo lo demás, como cuando Freddie se acercaba a nosotros, incluso, podría jurar que le molestaba que Sam pasara mucho tiempo conmigo aunque nunca menciono nada al respecto, mientras que Sam… cada vez que Freddie rondaba, ella… era un poco más rara que de costumbre…

-Sam… ¿podrías pasarme la botella de agua que esta junto a ti?- pregunto Freddie

-Si… si, como sea- pareció tartamudear ¿Qué le ocurría? Se giró a tomar la botella pero por alguna extraña razón sus movimientos fueron torpes, ocasionando que su sándwich de Jamón callera. Pude escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo y como de igual manera su pepicola caía también, sobre el sándwich muerto

-¡Sam, no te lo comas!- la regaño Carly ya que después de casi tirarle la botella encima a Freddie, había levantado el sándwich y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de su boca

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- se quejó, pobre Sándwich, no merecía haber muerto de esa manera tan… humeda

-Aquí, toma del mío- le tendí la mitad de mi almuerzo que incluía parte de mi sándwich y parte de mi soda

-Gracias Gibson, mamá está en deuda contigo- alzo el emparedado a manera de brindis

-Con un Sándwich de pastrami estará bien- levante yo también mi sándwich y cerramos el trato chocando nuestras mitades

-De acuerdo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Carly dejo de tomar de su limonada y nos miró, como esperando una respuesta

-¿A qué te refieres?- me confundió su actitud

-¡Esto, ustedes!- nos señaló con ambas manos

-No sé de qué hablas- se cruzó de brazos Sam

-Sabes de que está hablando Carly, no intentes aparentar inocencia- la acuso Freddie ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

-Solo estamos pasando un poco de tiempo juntos ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- pregunte

-En este momento es malo, ellos dos deben hablar- escuche un "no es verdad" de parte de Sam y un "claro que debemos" de parte de Freddie antes que comenzaran a pelear sobre si tenían o no que hablar –Estoy tan confundido- dije a nadie en especial

-No te preocupes Gibby, lo entenderás cuando crezcas, ahora es mejor irnos- y de nuevo, alguien jalaba de mi camisa para llevarme, Oh bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo

**Sam´s POV**

-¡Claro que no!- grite de nuevo

-¡Que sí!- contraataco Benson

-¡No!- volví a renegar

-¡Sí!- que necio era

-¡No!- realmente no quiero hablar de eso

-¡Sí!- ok, comenzaba a irritarme

-¡No quiero hablar contigo, piérdete!- le grite cerrando la puerta del departamento de Carly y poniendo el seguro. Ese torpe nerd llevaba siguiéndome desde la hora del almuerzo ¡¿Acaso no se cansaba?

-Hola Sam- dijo despreocupadamente Spencer mientras trataba inútilmente de despegar su mejilla derecha de la pared

-¿Cómo paso eso?- lo señale

-A bueno, es que yo…- mi celular comenzó a timbrar así que ignore el discurso bobo de Spencer y conteste la llamada

-¿Qué?- dije irritada

_**-¡Sam, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar no puedes…!- corte la llamada. Vaya tonto, seguía molestando aun desde afuera**_

-¿Quién era?- escuche a Spencer preguntar

-Alguien muy molesto- respondí simplemente. De nuevo, el celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia

-Deja de fastidiarme ¿Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- conteste irritada la llamada

_**-Vaya, no creí que te pareciera tan irritante- Oh, Oh… Creo que me equivoque de tonto**_

-No quise decirte eso, es que hay un torpe que lleva molestándome desde hace horas, creí que eras el- dije y me acerque a Spencer aunque el me miro raro

_**-Bien, aceptare tu disculpa solo si esta vez no me dejas plantado como la última vez- ¿plantado? Ah sí, recuerdo haber olvidado la cita y todo porque el tonto de Benson dijo…**_

"_¡La única chica que a mí me interesa y me gusta es Sam!"_

_**Que vergonzoso fue eso….- ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra gran noche de películas y grasitos de nuevo?- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos ¿De nuevo? -¡Vamos, te lo pedí esta mañana y tu aceptaste!- Ah…**_

-Eh… sí, claro, por supuesto- no tenía la menor idea a lo que se refería, pero qué más da, habrá comida –Salgo para allá ahora- tome a Spencer del cabello y tire de él

Pude escuchar algo romperse y un gran grito de niña -¡Mi cabello!- se quejó Spencer y cuando gire a verlo comencé a carcajearme al ver que le falta una gran parte de cabello del lado izquierdo que ahora se encontraba en la pared

-Nos vemos- me despedí aun sin dejar de reir

Pero desgraciadamente mi sonrisa se fue tan solo con abrir la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo aturdida, la verdad… no esperaba encontrármelo aquí en este momento

-Esperaba a que salieras, hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario- se cruzó de brazos

-Bien por ti, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo algo que hacer- le reste importancia y camine

El tonto me bloqueo el paso -¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Freddie, me sentí rara

-Yo… tengo una cita, una cita con Pete- respondí incomoda ¡Pude haber mentido! ¿Por qué no lo hice?

-¡¿Cita? ¿Con Pete?- grito histérico, sentí como me empequeñecía, aunque nunca se lo haría saber

-S…Si, Si Benson ¿Acaso eres sordo?- me aclare la garganta

-Bi…Bien- el también aclaro su garganta –Pero antes de eso… Quiero que me respondas, quiero que respondas mi confesión- ¡¿Qué, que? -No te dejare ir hasta que me respondas- genial ahora el nerd se creía valiente

-Yo…-"solo golpéalo y huye" me decía a mí misma, pero por alguna patética razón, sabía que no lo haría…

**Freddie´s POV**

-¿Por qué yo?- la escuche decir después de un silencio que yo considere eterno

-¿eh?- me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Por qué te gusto yo? Dame una sola razón –me miro con el ceño fruncido

-No hay ninguna razón, tú solamente me gustas- me encogí de hombros -¿Acaso es ilegal que me gustes?- ahora fui yo quien frunció el ceño

-¡Sí!- parecía exasperada

-¡Pues qué pena, porque no me importaría ir a prisión por eso!- grite ahora yo

Ella se descoloco por un momento pero entonces su celular comenzó a timbrar y ella rápidamente contesto - ¿Qué? Ah, Pete… si, ya voy para allá, tuve un pequeño problema pero…- le arrebate el celular, colgué y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

-¡Basta ya Sam, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, solo rechazarme y ya esta!- me señale frustrado, esto me estaba volviendo loco, si tenía que terminar ¡Pues que terminara!

La escuche tomar aire, preparándose para dar su mejor tiro, el peor tiro para mí y yo cerré los ojos, esperando por el-¡No me gus…! No me gus…- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera una muerte lenta? -No… No puedo, no puedo hacerlo- dijo casi en un susurro pero gracias a dios, logre escucharlo

Abrí los ojos sorprendido-¿Qué?- murmure ahora yo

-No voy a hacerlo- se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué?- ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡Por favor dime que le gusto!

-Que preguntón te volviste Benson- la mire mal y ella bufó -Yo… creo que… me conformare contigo-dijo aun cruzada de brazos

¿Acaso escuche bien? –Eso… ¿Eso significa que no saldrás con Pete?- Tente terreno

-Solo si me compras un licuado- me sonrió levemente

-Todos los que quieras- le sonreí de vuelta

-buen chico- palmeo mi cabeza y entonces hice algo por lo que algunos quisieran aplaudirme y otros (chicos más que nada) quisieran golpearme, tome su mano y para mi suerte, ella no se apartó de mi

* * *

><p><strong>It´s Over!<strong>

**El capitulo 5 terminado, espero les haya gustado. Me costo trabajo, pero aqui esta**

**Ah… Just a Little more than Gibby por el capítulo IOpen a Restaurant**

**Si les gusto**

**Lo Amaron**

**O quieren demandarme**

**Por favor...**

**¡Review me!**

**Thanks!**

**Ahora un pequeño adelanto...**

**Gibby´s POV**

-¡Lo siento… No lo volveré a hacer nunca, por favor Sam…!- comencé a lloriquear con desesperación para que quitara su pie que presionaba mi cuello y me dejara levantar, pero como siempre ella me ignoro

Seguí gritando y para mi sorpresa, sentí como su pie dejaba de hacer fuerza contra mi cuello, lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver que sucedía – ¿Sam?- al mirar hacia ella, vi que miraba su celular con una radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto jamás y podía jurar que se había sonrojado

**Carly´s POV**

Odio que llueva, siempre me mojo y ni siquiera traje una sombrilla, suspire derrotada

Mi vista inconscientemente se fue hacia los diferentes lados en la escuela, intentando no frustrarme seriamente gracias al gran clima. Varios alumnos corrían a refugiarse debajo de arboles y edificios, otros, simplemente se divertían bajo la lluvia, como aquel chico que estaba amarrando a Gibby al asta de la Bandera. Pero hubo algo, especialmente algo, que tomo completamente mi atención

Sam y Freddie salían de la escuela, tomados de la mano, bueno, Freddie prácticamente jalaba a una aburrida Sam ¿Cómo Había pasado esto?

_**CAPITULO 6: Magnetismos**_


	6. Chapter 6: Magnetismos

**Hola chicos!**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo lamento mucho**

**pero perdi la memoria donde tenia todas mis historias, asi que tuve que volver a empezar**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Me siento muy contenta de que les guste la historia :D**

**midnight08: Seeh, la verdad es que tarde mucho con el capitulo 5 y ahora tambien con el 6, la verdad no se si sentirme alagada de que la historia sea una droga o tendre que entregarme a la policia por trafico jajajaja agradesco mucho tu entusiasmo xD**

**hejk12345: Y Aqui, tarde pero llego la actualizacion, la verdad espero que en uno o dos dias más suba el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo**

**ChoOckoOZaMbRanO: Bueno, siempre me disculpo por llegar tan tarde con cada capitulo, pero aun asi, espero que sea de tu agrado este tambien :)**

**Seddiette08: Jajaja see, eso fue lo más extraño que he escrito, y se me vino por un sueño que tuve, soy rara :P**

**Yuhoelmer: Aqui la continuacion, lamento tardar tanto, pero es que a la vez tambien debo actualizar otras dos historias más, aun así, espero les guste :D**

**KeNiiNiiCoL: A mi tambien me encanta, que te encante esta historia xD, gracias**

**Genesis: No se preocupen, seguire siempre! tambien me agradas xD**

**JennMcFanSamy: Jajaja supongo que las dos nos tardamos, pero aqui andamos jajaja, como ya dije, espero no tardar con el proximo, maximo seran dos dias, lo prometo**

**Pero bueno, aqui ya les traigo el capitulo 6, un poco corto, pero aqui esta XD**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 6: Magnetismos**

**Freddie´s POV**

-Adiós mamá- me despedí con la mano, cerrando la puerta del departamento y regresando a mi antiguo lugar en el sofá, junto a Sam

-¿Qué con esa sonrisa de tonto?- mi sonrisa se amplió más al escucharla decir eso

-Estoy Feliz porque estás aquí conmigo- dije simplemente mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, aunque lo que más me alivio fue que no haya ido a su cita y prefiriera quedarse conmigo

Hace unos momentos cuando fuimos por su licuado nos encontramos a mi madre, quien le pidió a Sam que se quedara conmigo ya que tenía que trabajar, es por eso que ahora nos encontramos así –torpe- la escuche murmurar y me reí

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?- dije y ella se giró a verme desconcertada, pero yo seguí en mi puesto, esperando a que me respondiera, aunque tal vez debería estar consciente que debería haberme alejado un poco o cubierto mi cara

-Iré por algo de beber- se puso de pie, fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué siempre me evitaba cuando hablábamos tan enserio? ¿Por qué siempre se mostraba indiferente y fría conmigo? -¡Sam, deja de ignorarme!- la seguí a la cocina, pero ella siguió con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, sin atenerse a mis suplicas

Esta chica siempre ha así, siempre haciendo el papel de chica mala, usando su mal comportamiento y pésimos modales para probar mi paciencia. Aun que era en momentos como ahora… que lograba desanimarme tan rápido

-¿Qué con esa cara Benson, te pasa algo?- puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, ya frente a mi

Sinceramente no me esperaba eso. Sam siempre evitaba mis preguntas, fingía desinterés y se mostraba fría conmigo; Pero era en momentos como estos en los que hacía que eso no me importara en lo absoluto -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sonreí brillantemente, bueno, según yo

La escuche bufar –Tendrás que comprarme más que un licuado- la escuche decir

Mi sonrisa se amplió más, si es que era posible -¿Eso es un sí?- tente terreno

Suspiro profundamente –Si, si, si… ahora deja tanta cursilería y terminemos de ver la película- tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la sala

**Sam´s POV**

-Hola- salude a Alfredo y Carly, llegando junto a ellos en los casilleros

-Hola Sam- dijo Carly

-Hola, Sam- respondió Freddie Y ahí estaba… de nuevo esa sonrisa

-Quita esa sonrisa Alfredo- respondí, sintiéndome demasiado nerviosa, esa sonrisa me ponía nerviosa y me dirigí hacia mi casillero, intentando no regresar mi vista hacia él

-Hey, Carly, tu hermano está afuera, creo que se atoro en un árbol, está colgando de una rama- dijo Wendy llegando hacia Carly

-Oww… ¡Spencer!- se quejó ella mientras salía y era seguida por Wendy

Mientras tanto, Freddie miraba a Sam con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender

-¿Te molesta ser mi novia? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratarme tan mal?- me miro dolido

Iba a responder, pero Carly llego junto a nosotros –Bien, vamos a clases- dijo sonriendo, y yo solo mire con Freddie caminaba por delante de nosotros

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, hoy veremos cómo se derivan los X de un…. –ignore al profesor, matemáticas era la materia más molesta que había. Mi vista se dirigió hacia Benson, que se encontraba tomando apuntes arduamente, sip, un completo nerd<p>

Y hablando de ellos, los nerds son los extraños, son las personas más extrañas que hay en el universo, nunca sabes lo que hay en su cabeza, son impredecibles por lo que no sabes cómo actuaran, pero este pequeño nerd tenia algunas cosas que lo hacían diferente, cosas con las que podrías darte cuenta por lo que pasaba su mente, como el comentario de esta mañana

Ese tonto siempre tenía dudas y cuestionaba todas mis acciones.

Y yo… solo era una idiota que no sabía cómo actuar frente a él y me rehusaba a hacerle ver todo lo que me provocaba

Ese tecnicucho raro, era el primero que me había derrotado desde hace mucho, incluso antes que me gustara, con solo molestarlo silenciosamente se había convertido en lo que más me gustaba hacer.

-Muy bien alumnos, revisare sus avances- dijo el profesor, sentí fastidio justo cuando paso junto a mi y tomo mi cuaderno -Señorita Puckett ¿En qué universo la derivada de 2X es Freddie es un torpe con un corazoncito al final? –Las risas por parte de la clase aumentaban, me sentí avergonzada y mire como Freddie aún no salía de su asombro por la reciente declaración del tonto maestro.

Golpee la butaca con la mano, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio al instante – Si alguien se atreve a reírse de nuevo, le aconsejo que se mude a un hospital- le arrebate mi cuaderno al profesor y opte por salir corriendo fuera de la escuela, me senté en el suelo recostada en un árbol con la cabeza sobre su tronco, intentando calmarme un poco.

Pocos minutos después pude ver a Freddie asomándose por la puerta de la escuela supongo que al verme se acercó a mí –Hola- dijo sentándose junto a mi

-Hey- dije sin moverme

-Dime una cosa Sam… ¿Por qué siempre evitas el tema de nosotros?- pregunto Freddie de repente

Suspire cansada –Me molesta…- frunció el ceño – me molesta que me pongas nerviosa- mire hacia otro lado –Me molesta que ahora, cada vez que yo te ataco tu solo me sonrías y me hagas sentir tan débil- cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, no quería mirarlo o puedo jurar que si me sonreía de nuevo… lo golpearía hasta cansarme

Pude sentir su mano sobre mi mano libre y la apreté instintivamente, nadie dijo nada más. Y en mi mente, solo sabía dos cosas

Freddie es…

Fredward Benson es… el más grandísimo idiota que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero…

Por alguna estúpida razón…

Creo que es un grandísimo idiota más lindo que he conocido, en toda mi vida

Pero también sabia, que el que me pusiera nerviosa no era la única razón por la que yo evitaba el tema de las cursilerías, sino, porque sabía que me era casi imposible decir eso que, sabia, me llevaría a una serie de emociones ilimitadas

**Gibby´s POV**

-¡Gibby, te he dicho millones de veces que no toques mi comida!- me grito furiosa

-¡Lo siento… No lo volveré a hacer nunca, por favor Sam…!- comencé a lloriquear con desesperación para que quitara su pie que presionaba mi cuello y me dejara levantar, pero como siempre ella me ignoro

He sido un niño bueno, me he portado bien hasta ahora, pero no pude evitar resistirme a probar el sándwich de Sam, así que por favor… ¡Sálvame Superman!

Seguí gritando y para mi sorpresa, sentí como su pie dejaba de hacer fuerza contra mi cuello, lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver que sucedía – ¿Sam?- al mirar hacia ella, vi que miraba su celular con una radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto jamás y podía jurar que se había sonrojado -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me torturaras más?- fruncí el ceño, no es que fuera algún tipo de masoquista, es solo que se me hacía raro, ella nunca dejaba una paliza a medias y mucho menos para estar embobada con el celular

Dejo de ver el teléfono para mirarme a mí, retrocedí con miedo –Hola Gibby- me sonrió y camino hacia el otro lado del pasillo

Mire asustado por donde ella se alejaba -¡¿Qué rayo pasa con todos últimamente?!- grite al viento, levantando ambas manos

**Carly´s POV**

Las clases ya habían terminado y no había rastro de mis dos mejores amigos y para empeorar las cosas, estaba lloviendo; Odio que llueva, siempre me mojo y ni siquiera traje una sombrilla, suspire derrotada -Hoy seria día de Carly mojada- me dije

Mi vista inconscientemente se fue hacia los diferentes lados en la escuela, intentando no frustrarme seriamente gracias al gran clima. Varios alumnos corrían a refugiarse debajo de árboles y edificios, otros, simplemente se divertían bajo la lluvia, como aquel chico que estaba amarrando a Gibby al asta de la Bandera. Pero hubo algo, especialmente algo, que tomo completamente mi atención y me desconcertó más que si hubiera encontrado a Spencer con empleo

Sam y Freddie salían de la escuela, tomados de la mano, bueno, Freddie prácticamente jalaba a una aburrida Sam ¿Cómo Había pasado esto? Ellos ahora parecían llevarse mucho mejor mientras yo estaba aquí, debajo de un árbol, sola, escuchando los gritos de auxilio de Gibby, aunque ni el parecer dos raros par de tortolos los salvaría de mojarse. Se detuvieron en la gran entrada de la escuela donde una parte evitaba que se empaparan, pude ver como mi mejor amiga miraba el cielo con fastidio, ella nunca había sido muy afecta de ser víctima del mal clima, Freddie soltó su mano y tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba en el otro brazo, la coloco sobre su cabeza, ampliando sus brazos para hacerla espaciosa, miro a Sam y después señalo con la cabeza el pequeño hueco que se formaba bajo su brazo

Sam no lo dudo mucho al ver como la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad y camino hasta quedar cerca de Freddie, con la chaqueta cubriendo su cabeza también, pero intentando lo más que podía, mantener una distancia con el

Freddie frunció el ceño inconforme, bajo la chaqueta de su cabeza, tomo ambos brazos de Sam y ante la sorpresa de ella (y mía) las coloco a ambos lados de su cintura; Después de eso volvió a colocarse la chaqueta sobre ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba, Sam al percatarse de mi presencia soltó a Freddie –Hola chicos- dije yo entrecerrando

-Hola- dijeron los dos un poco incomodos

-¿Pasa algo?- levante ambas cejas, ellos negaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo, mmm… esto era mucho más sospechoso de lo que me imagine, mi mente trabaja rápidamente, iba a descubrir que era lo que pasaba con ellos, claro que lo haría…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se acabo?<strong>

**Seeh**

**ya termino el capitulo 6**

**ya saben, espero sus opiniones acerca del capitulo y por que no, de lo que les gustaria ver ;)**

**Un pequeño review :D**

**Ahora, aqui les dejo un avance del proximo capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam´s POV**

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Fredraro sentándose junto a mi

-Miro con odio mi tarea- Respondí aun mirando la tarea que no haría

**Freddie´s POV**

Escuche toques a la puerta, camine hacia ella y la abrí –Hola Freddie- dijo Carly

-Hey Carly- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara

De repente, comenzó a escucharse algo en la cocina -¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto, caminando hacia allá

Entonces yo recordé algo

Sam, niñera, cuidándome, intentando que saliera conmigo y algo me preocupo más; Si Sam veía a Carly se molestaría ya que ella comenzaría a interrogarla sobre la razón de que estuviera aquí conmigo, solos, en mi departamento

-¿Qué quieres Benson? Mamá está ocupada- respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta del refrigerador

-Carly… Carly está en la sala- dije impaciente

Escuche como su cabeza se golpeaba con la parte de arriba -¡Que!- grito y yo le hice señas con las manos para que guardara silencio -¡¿Cómo que Carly está en la sala?!- ahora fue más un susurro

Yo asentí con la cabeza -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte

_****CAPITULO 7: Descubrimientos Insólitos****_


	7. Chapter 7: Descubrimientos Insólitos

**Hola chicos!**

**Lo se, estuve perdida mucho tiempo**

**De verdad lo lamento**

**Pero bueno, aqui les traigo ya un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Contestare Reviews:**

**hejk12345: Seeh, ver a un Gibby hoy en dia es super normal xD Por otro lado, se que es un poco dificil entender a Sam, pero no se preocupen, ya llegara el momento de que la comprendan :D**

**RAMON: Muy feliz de que te guste esta historia, prometo no tardar en la actualizacion de ILost My Mind, me pondre arduamente a escribir, promesa :D**

**yuhoelmer: Gracias por seguir mi historia, aunque se que me tardo, prometo actualizar, esta vez no sera mucho tiempo :P**

**aniaseddie4ever: Gracias, intento escribir, aunque lo romantico no se me da mucho, trato de hacer lo mejor, espero les siga gustando :D**

**phoenix: Gracias xD**

**fany: No te preocupes, no la abandonare, aunque se que a veces tardo D:**

**Night Angel- MaFy Malfoy: Jajajaja no más intriga, aqui ya esta :P Aqui, rompiendome el cerebro para no seguirlos haciendo esperar más**

**JennMcFanSamy: :D Gracias, a mi me agrada que te guste**

**Osita buguii: xD**

** : Jajajaja muchas gracias por esperar, no te preocupes, ya no te hare esperar tanto ;D**

**viki: Se que mis disculpas son eternas, pero ya esta aqui, y espero que haya valido la pena el esperar tanto xD**

**Bueno, ya ahora si**

**Disfruten del capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 7: Descubrimientos Insólitos**

**Sam´s POV**

¿Alguna vez has sentido ganas de desaparecer de la escena en la que te encuentras?

¿Deseos de no estar presente en algún momento, en algún lugar?

¿No?

Pues yo…

En este momento…

Tenía ganas de saltar por la ventada de este departamento, aun cuando me encontraba a varios pisos, aun cuando eso significaba dejar morir solo al nerd que aún se encontraba sobre mí

Sip, no era tan cobarde para hacer eso, pero eso no significaba que me gustara estar en esta situación

¿Por qué?

Bueno…

Eso, era una _LARGA_ historia y no tengo planeado estar recordando esas cosas porque… -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grito una histérica Carly sin salir de su estupefacción, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio

Oh dios…

Bien, tal vez si sería bueno recordar… _solo un poco…_

**Flashback…**

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Fredraro sentándose junto a mí, había salido a "despedir" a su madre a la puerta, aunque yo sabía muy bien que solo se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta, para que ella no apareciera de pronto

-Miro con odio mi tarea- Respondí aun mirando la tarea que no haría

Escuche su tonta risa y lo mire mal -¿Quieres que te ayude?- levanto una ceja

Bufe irritada -¿Acaso no escuchaste que **NO** la haría?- lo golpee en la nuca

El solo se tomó la cabeza con una mano debido al golpe pero aun así, no dejo de sonreír –Eso fue antes, ahora yo te ayudare ¿Qué dices?- siguió sonriéndome

Idiota

¿Cómo esperaba que le dijera que no, si el tonto me miraba así?

-Ya que- respondí derrotada escuche un "Yeeh" de su parte, pero preferí ignorarlo…

**Fin del Flashback…**

-¡Sam!- me grito Carly, trayéndome a la realidad

-¿Qué, Como, Que?- parpadee un poco, aunque bastante desorientada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de donde me encontraba

Ya no me estaba en el suelo, Nop, ahora me encontraba en la sala de los Benson, sentada junto a Freddie, con Carly frente a nosotros, como si de algún juzgado se tratase –Llevo llamándote más de 10 minutos- se cruzó de brazos.

Instintivamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia Freddie que al igual que Carly se encontraban mirando confundidos –Pues, aquí estoy ya-levante las manos para señalarme

-Bien- suspiro profundamente – Ahora, díganme ¿Qué fue todo lo que vi hace rato?- ¡Por todo el Tocino del mundo! ¿No podía ser más directa?

**Freddie´s POV**

– Ahora, díganme ¿Qué fue todo lo que vi hace rato? ¿Qué hace Sam en tu departamento?- pregunto sin rodeos Carly, vi a Sam abrir los ojos, pero no decía nada

Yo no sabía que pensar, que decir, mucho menos sabía que hacer

¿Le diré que Sam me está cuidando?

¿Diré que salgo con ella?

¿O será que puedo decir que voy a ayudarla con la tarea?

No era mentira, ninguna de las tres, de hecho, las tres de ellas eran parte de una misma verdad

Sin poder proceder más información de lo que estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente a mi mente vinieron los acontecimientos de hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos atrás…

**Flashback…**

Escuche toques a la puerta y me levante del sofá –Ahora regreso- Le dije a Sam, aunque ella seguía mirando su tarea, camine hacia la puerta, recordé las muecas de Sam mientras hacia su tarea y me reí sin poder evitar –Lindo, muy lindo- Y era verdad, lejos de ser graciosas, las expresiones de Sam eran… –Hola Freddie- dijo Carly una vez abrí la puerta

La mire extrañado, ella no acostumbraba ir mucho a mi departamento-Hey Carly- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara

Unos segundos más tarde, mi cerebro comenzó a procesar toda la situación al recordar a cierta rubia que se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros

Oh, Oh…

Rápidamente me le adelante para impedir que siguiera pasando -¿A qué… A qué se debe la visita?- puse un brazo en la pared para impedir que siguiera

Ella me miro, casi podría jurar que me estaba analizando, como si intentara descifrar algo –Vine a… entregar, estos videos que Spencer te pidió prestado de Viaje a las Estrellas- solo en ese momento los vi en sus manos

No fue muy buena idea el bajar la guardia ya que ella evito mi brazo e ingreso hacia la sala -¡Oh por dios!- escuche que grito, cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor pero aun así camine hacia allá

-Sé que es algo raro, pero aun así yo…-trate de explicar

-Freddie, si tu madre ve este desastre, le dará un infarto- ¿Eh?

-¿Cómo?- balbucee aun confundido

-Mire este desastre, a tu madre le dará un ataque- señalo los cuadernos y palomitas regadas en la sala

Mire por todos lados, aunque sin impórtame las cosas tiradas ¿Dónde estaba Sam? ¿Se habrá ido?

De repente, comenzó a escucharse algo en la cocina -¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Carly, caminando hacia allá

Entonces yo recordé algo

Sam, niñera, cuidándome, intentando que saliera conmigo y algo me preocupo más; Si Sam veía a Carly se molestaría ya que ella comenzaría a interrogarla sobre la razón de que estuviera aquí conmigo, solos, en mi departamento

-Yo…. Yo, iré a ver- la detuve con un brazo y la senté en el sofá para que esperara –Ahora vuelvo- corrí hacia la cocina

-¡Sam!- susurre una vez la vi, en el mismo lugar de siempre

-¿Qué quieres Benson? Mamá está ocupada- respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta del refrigerador, solo por unos segundos antes de regresar adentro de nuevo

-Carly… Carly está en la sala- dije impaciente

Escuche como su cabeza se golpeaba con la parte de arriba del refrigerador-¡Que!- grito y yo le hice señas con las manos para que guardara silencio -¡¿Cómo que Carly está en la sala?!- ahora fue más un susurro

Yo asentí con la cabeza -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte

-¡Has que se vaya!- se exalto, aunque aún sin gritar, al menos para que Carly no oyera

-¿Sucede algo Freddie?- Ok, tal vez Carly si había oído

Escuchamos sus pasos aproximarse

Ambos nos alarmamos y dimos vueltas alrededor sin saber qué hacer, los pasos cada vez sonaban más cerca hasta que –Escóndete aquí- abrí el armario donde mamá guardaba algunas cosas y ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Carly entrando

-No…na…nada, solo, se cayó, se cayó algo- tartamudee –Mejor vamos afuera, mi madre no me deja estar mucho en la cocina-la tome de los hombros para hacer que saliera

A los pocos minutos, aun intentando convencer a Carly de que nada malo estaba ocurriendo, y que solo se habían caído algunas cosas, escuchamos otro ruido, solo que ahora fue en mí recamara ¿Cómo había llegado Sam hasta allá en tan poco tiempo? -¿Vas ahora a decirme que no es nada?- se cruzó de brazos

-Estás paranoica- dije sin mostrar importancia

-¡Ha! ¿Yo estoy paranoica? Creo que tú eres el raro- me apunto con el dedo – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- siguió apuntándome

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondí, era cierto, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente

-Ya veremos- entro de nuevo a toda a prisa

¡Rayos!

Ágilmente la seguí aunque ella ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación –No creo que sea bueno que en…- ella me ignoro y abrió la puerta

Ella se sorprendió

Yo me sorprendí

-¡¿Gibby?!- grito Carly

-Hola Carly, Hola Freddie- dijo él como si nada, recostado en mi cama y leyendo una de mis historietas

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte ahora yo

Él se encogió de hombros –Ya sabes, leo un poco- señalo la revista

Escuche mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón y lo saque disimuladamente

_Hey Benson_

_No puedo creer que tu madre tenga tantas cosas de limpieza en un armario, como sea…_

_¿Te gusto la sorpresita que llegó a tu recamara?_

_Siempre funciona :P_

_Mejor saldré de aquí, nos vemos mañana_

Sonreí como idiota, como solo Sam podía hacerme sonreír. Observe como Gibby seguía entreteniendo a Carly y salí sin que nadie lo notara

Llegue a la cocina justo en el momento indicado, Sam ahora cerraba la puerta del armario con cuidado de no hacer ruido –Hola- dije tímidamente

-Hey- me sonrío

-Lamento lo del armario- me avergoncé

-Lamento lo de Gibby- ambos reímos –Sera mejor que me vaya- camino hacia la salida

-¡No!- tome su brazo y ella me miro raro –No, No te vayas- le suplique

-Ah… no creo que, no creo que sea buena… buena idea, Carly esta…- intento explicar, aunque se veía muy nerviosa

-Lo sé- suspire resignado –Pero… ¿regresaras en un rato no?- recordé el hecho de que aun seguía siendo mi niñera

-Yep, ya sabes… niñera- se señaló –Y mocoso malcriado- me señalo y volvimos a reírnos

-¡Freddie!- me grito Gibby y Sam y yo dimos un respingo y casi como un reflejo nos agachamos para no ser vistos

-¿Dónde está Freddie?- pregunto Carly

-No lo sé, parece que se fue- me aferre más a Sam por instinto

-Freddie…- me llamo Sam en voz baja y me hizo señas para que me acercara

-¿Qué?- pregunte e hice lo que me pidió

- Aléjate de mí- Me golpeó la cabeza

Me queje adolorido –No quiero- me negué a soltarla

-No te estoy preguntando- trato de quitar mis brazos

-Ni yo a ti- ambos comenzamos a forcejear

-Eres un tonto- me miro mal

-Y tú una inmadura- yo también la mire mal

-Torpe- gruño

-Boba- respondí

-Nerd- dijo

-Demonio- contraataque

-Te odio- entrecerró los ojos

-Y yo a ti…- dude, y me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y debajo de mi -…te quiero, te quiero mucho- le sonreí, una sonrisa brillante, o al menos así fue para mi

De pronto escuchamos algo caer y miramos hacia arriba

Carly nos miraba estupefacta, como si hubiera visto la novena maravilla del mundo. Mire en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

Sam y yo en el suelo de mi cocina, yo sobre ella, a centímetros de su cara -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grito Carly

**Fin del Flashback…**

-Yo… ella… nosotros- balbucee, aunque no sabía que decir

-Estamos saliendo- completo Sam

Wow, no creí que se lo dijera

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunto Carly, ambos asentimos -¿En pareja?- volvimos a asentir -¿Novios?- seguimos asintiendo –Ya veo…- esperamos su reacción -¿Hace cuánto?- siguió interrogando

-Dos semanas- respondí calmadamente

-¡¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?!- pareció ofendida

-Ya sabes, cuando una abejita se enamora de una florecita, he intenta invitarla a salir, la florecita…- mi intento de explicación fue cortado por un golpe de Sam en mi pobre cabeza -¿Y eso porque fue?- la mire mal

-Por ser tan tonto-me dio una mirada de "eres un idiota"

-Pero así te gusto- levante ambas cejas y le sonreí

-No tientes a tu suerte, Benson- me señalo molesta

-Al menos lo intente- suspire resignado y nuestra mirada se dirigió a Carly que nos miraba sonriendo y negaba con la cabeza

-Bien, supongo que los veré mañana- se levantó del sofá

-Espera- la detuvo Sam levantándose – ¿Estuviste haciéndome ir y esconderme en un armario lleno de cosas raras por mucho tiempo solo para saber que yo y Freddie estamos saliendo?- pregunto estupefacta

-Sí, solo quería saber lo que me escondían, ya que lo sé, puedo ir a salir con el chico lindo del piso de abajo, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y se fue

-Nunca volveré a ocultarle las cosas-negó Sam con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Eso significa que le dirás que eres mi niñera y que pasas todos los días en mi casa, me haces de comer y a veces te quedas a dormir- levante una ceja sin poder creerlo

-Hey, dije que no le ocultaría cosas, no que dejaría que supiera todo de mi- me miro como si estuviera demente

Si, lo suponía -¿Seguimos con la tarea?- señale los cuadernos que aún seguían en la mesa

-Supongo que si- volvió a acomodarse junto a mí

Ok, eso no había estado tan mal como lo imagine

-Benson, deja de sonreír como idiota y mejor pon atención- reí un poco

-Lo que digas- respondí feliz, todo parecía ser perfecto

¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sta terminado!<strong>

**Y yo espero sus comentarios!**

**Opiniones!**

**Si les gusto**

**No les gusto**

**Bueno, se los agradecere ;)**

**Ahora les dejo un pequeño adelanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam´s POV**

-¡¿De verdad?!- me grito pero no le respondí –Sam… Sam, era una broma ¡Sam, no lo tomes tan a pecho!- chillo histérica-¡Por dios, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-me zarandeo

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¿De eso? Mire donde él se encontraba, con su madre colocándole bloqueador contra nubes

_**CAPITULO 8: ¿Enamora…Que?**_


	8. Chapter 8: ¿EnamoraQue?

**Hola Señores y Señoritas!**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero realmente no pude**

**Veran, perdi parte de un dedo por mi intento de cocinar**

**Lamentablemente tuvieron que cocerme bastante y sigo sin poder usarlo, pero al menos ya puedo mover los demás (no se preocupen, no es la primera vez que me pasa) xD**

**Jajajaja Creo que tengo muy mala suerte**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, y lista para continuar escribiendo :P**

**yuhoelmer: Jajajaja lo sabemos, Carly es mala, pero es de buena ayuda, aunque histérica xD **

**ManiiNA : Gracias también a ti, realmente me provocan muchas sonrisas a mi también el saber que les gustan mis historias :D Y por la locura no te preocupes, ya somos muchos locos ;)**

**fany: No se preocupen, no pienso dejar tirada ninguna de mis historias, estarán terminadas, tengo demaciada imaginación como para no hacerlo :)**

**Tocino Boliviano 94: Jajajaja Gracias, la verdad es que es bastante extraño escribir tantas locuras como en la serie y no se de donde se me ocurre tanto xD**

**Gracias por leer n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>IBabySitter<strong>

**CAPITULO 8: ¿Enamora…Que?**

**Freddie´s POV**

-¡Tú puedes! ¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos!- eran algunos de los gritos que escuche decir a Sam y Carly mientras apoyaban a un gato y un perro que se hallaban compitiendo en una carrera por cruzar hacía el otro extremo del estudio y que estaban dentro de un par de bolas para hamsters, era muy gracioso

-¡Y tenemos un ganador!- grito ahora Gibby que se encontraba vestido como un árbitro

Los gritos de celebración de Sam no se hicieron esperar y Carly le siguió – Bueno, esto ha sido todo en ICarly, nos vemos la próxima semana, no olviden beber leche antes de bañarse- se despidió Carly con una mano

-Y procuren molestar a sus vecinos- fue el turno de Sam

-Y… estamos fuera- dije finalmente yo

Ambas chicas se relajaron –Vaya… nunca imagine que el pobre gato intentaría jugar con la bola de hámster, aun si él estaba dentro- le lamento mi amiga al ver al gato aun mareado por tanta vuelta

-¡Ha! Y Es por eso que digo que los perros son mejores - dijo triunfante Sam mientras levantaba al pequeño perro de Gibby, el señor-lame-mucho

-¡Claro que no, los gatos son mejores!- contraataco Carly ofendida

-Nop- negó Sam con la cabeza

-¡Sí!- y aquí iban…

-Saben… dicen que a las personas que les gustan los gatos son masoquistas y a aquellos que les gustan los perros son unos sádicos- dijo de pronto Gibby mientras tranquilamente bebía su jugo de Maíz

-¿Qué?- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y bastante confundidos por lo que acababa de decir

-Sí, es verdad, lo leí en una revista- se encogió de hombros y simplemente salió del estudio, algunas veces… era más extraño que lo que normalmente era

Los tres nos miramos – Entiendo que diga eso de Sam porque ella normalmente es agresiva, pero… Juro que no me gusta la mala vida – murmuraba para sí misma Carly y luego simplemente la escuche suspirar resignada - ¿Y tú Freddie?- me miro Carly con burla

-¿Yo que?- dije haciéndome el tonto

-¿Prefieres los gatos o los perros?- Sentí mi cara arder y mi voz atascarse en mi garganta

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?- dije finalmente, vi como Sam se sentaba tranquilamente y comenzaba a mirar una revista -¿Por qué no dices nada Sam?- me indigne de su poco interés

-Ya se la respuesta- se encogió de hombros y yo me sonroje mucho más (si eso era posible)

Me gire de nuevo a ver a Carly que aun esperaba mi respuesta –Bueno… yo… creo… creo que los… ¡Los gatos son lindos ya!- grite indignado, tome a Sam de la mano y prácticamente la jale fuera de ahí sin permitir escuchar la risa de Carly

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y Sam soltó mi mano –Freddie-Bear, Samantha, que bueno que llegaron, ya debó irme, una emergencia en el trabajo, es en Nueva York, volveré en dos días- la escuche mientras recogía varías cosas –Samantha ¿Podrás cuidar de él todo el fin de semana o tienes algo que hacer? Te pagare tres veces más– puntualizó. Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, por favor di que sí…

-Seguro, no hay problema- ¡Sí! ¡Mi vida era perfecta!

**Sam´s POV**

Esto era muy aburrido, demasiado aburrido, y ya llevábamos aquí… más de media hora -¿Por qué estamos sentados aquí en las escaleras de emergencias?- dije fastidiada

-Espera… ya casi- siguió mirando su reloj –Y… ahora- señalo hacía el cielo

Lo mire casi queriendo trasmitirle el "eres un idiota" –Eres un idiota- Aunque las palabras funcionaban mejor –No sé qué es lo que estas esperando torpe, pero es obvio que no…- y de pronto el cielo se ilumino y fuegos artificiales aparecieron frente a nosotros, se veía… -Increíble…- mire asombrada todo

-Son solo para ti- me sonrió

-¿pero cómo…?- ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar, el torpe no me dejo, me había besado ¡Me estaba besando! Debería golpearlo… _debería_

Lentamente pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y puedo jurar que el idiota estaba sonriendo pero decidí ignorarlo o lo arrojaría desde el edificio –Princesa Puckett ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

-Bien, pregunte lo que quiera Sir No-me-importa-ser-golpeado- me burle y el solo rió

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana?- me tomo ambas manos

-Bien, supongo- sonreí levemente

-Pero… tengo una condición- levanto un dedo y me miro seriamente; Yo solo lo mire con una ceja alzada, esperando a que continuara –Tu día de mañana es **solo mío**, no te doy el derecho de pensar en **nada**, que no sea en mí, ni siquiera Jamón- vaya tonto…

-Benson… pides algo imposible- negué con la cabeza divertida

-Por ti, no hay imposibles mi linda dama- me beso la mejilla y yo deje de respirar en ese momento -¿Me quieres?- pregunto de pronto sacándome de mi ensoñación y vi que de nuevo se había regresado a su posición original, mirando hacía los fuegos artificiales y moviendo las manos con nerviosismo

-Tome una de sus manos y entrelace sus dedos con los míos y sonreí sin dejar de mirar al cielo

-¿Eso es un sí?- siguió insistiendo

-Descífralo tu niño listo- me burle sin siquiera apartar mi mirada del espectáculo

**Freddie´s POV**

Era sábado, me había levantado temprano y es que no había podido dormir casi nada sabiendo lo que hoy me esperaba

Aun recordaba todo lo de ayer en la noche, y es que quería verme seguro y ayer lo estaba, pude darle una sorpresa a Sam ¡Pude Besarla! ¡Incluso le dije cosas lindas sin sufrir un infarto!

Bueno, eso pasaba, lucia seguro; Pero por dentro… por dentro estaba tan asustado como una niñita pequeña

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, la verdad no pensé que lo lograría

Y Sam… ella, ella…

_-¿Me quieres?- aunque para mi sonó como si fuera una súplica de una sentencia de muerte_

_-Tomó una de mis manos y la entrelazó con la suya mientras sonreía y miraba aquellos fuegos artificiales_

_-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunte casi histérico_

_-Descífralo tu niño listo- se estaba burlando de mi…_

Sonreí como tonto, me sentía tan feliz como una chica un día antes de su boda, dios… parecía una chica, una chica esperando para que su príncipe azul fuera a recogerla…. Qué raro y cursi…

¡Puf!

¡Como si me importara!

Me removí impaciente por millonésima vez en el sofá. Sam había ido al departamento de Carly a decir hola para no levantar sospechas de que ella se quedaba a dormir en mi casa

-Benson, hora de irnos- dijo Sam desde la puerta

-Sip señora- di un brinco fuera del sofá, me apresuré a llegar junto a ella y de inmediato tome su mano

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto llegamos a un parque Sam me tiró -¿Y eso por qué fue?- dije irritado e intentando recomponerme un poco, recargándome en el árbol tras de mi

Ella solo rió un poco y justo cuando iba a reclamarle su poca sensibilidad, se sentó junto a mí – Realmente no entiendo para que trajiste esa cámara, señor Tecnicucho- levanto una ceja y me miró mal. Yo solo le sonreí y eso bastó para que me mirara más desconfiada

-Es una herramienta de trabajo- dije misteriosamente

-¿Herramienta de trabajo?- replico y yo asentí

-Es para que nuestro público no se aburra, el público es lo más importante- le explique con cuidado

-¿Publico?- entrecerró los ojos y yo seguí asintiendo -¿Cuál público? Aquí no tenemos público- me miro como si estuviera loco

-¡Claro que sí!- contradije bastante indignado –Mira… tu eres la protagonista y yo soy el protagonista- nos señale –yo soy el público de la protagonista y tú eres el público de él protagonista- le explique con toda la calma del mundo

-Benson… eres una niñita cursi- negó con la cabeza

-Pues usted baja la dulzura para que no llegue a lo empalagoso y no pierda el atractivo de la historia- le guiñe el ojo

-Deberías de dejar de leer esas revistas de chicas- se burlo

-No gracias, prefiero que tú seas mi príncipe azul- acabe de decir mientras jalaba de ella

Todo lo demás fue tan gracioso y emocionante que… ¡Jamás me cansaría de recordar!

Desde el helado que compramos

El mismo helado que derramamos, el que termino en la cara del otro por la guerra que iniciamos

Pelear con ella sobre el pasto, reír porque teníamos pasto hasta en el cabello

Las fotografías que le tomé, las que yo me tome junto a ella, la prueba de un beso robado que también fotografié

Los locos fanáticos Seddies que nos reconocieron y nos persiguieron

Nosotros huyendo de ellos hasta pasadas las 7 de la noche

Sam regañándome por haber escogido un sitió público, Sam persiguiéndome por haberla callado con otro beso

Ella sentada conmigo mirando la Fuente de la aguja del espacio y sus luminosas luces, sonriéndome y diciendo con cariño "eres un tonto"

Yo abrazándola y riendo con ella mientras caminábamos de regreso al departamento

Carly esperándonos en la entrada de mi departamento, regañándonos por desaparecer todo el día hasta tan noche

Sam entrando por mi ventana para no ser vista por Carly y fingiendo ser "romeo" mientras yo intentaba calmar mi risa para que no la escuchara todo Seattle

Yo intentando ayudar a Sam mientras prepara la cena, Ella echándome de la cocina y oblicuándome a darme otro baño ya que termine lleno de harina

O yo, trazando mi más reciente táctica de cara tierna para pedirle que durmiera conmigo, ella renegando, ella dándose por vencida, y lo último, pero que nunca olvidare… su cara… su cara durmiendo junto a mí, abrazándome… tan linda…

**Sam´s POV**

El tiempo pasaba rápido y me di cuenta de eso hoy, hoy que Benson estaba tan hiperactivo, más que de costumbre ya que desde muy temprano me repetía constantemente que precisamente hoy, cumplíamos 4 meses de noviazgo

Aún recuerdo el día que le dijimos a su madre, obviamente sin nadie más que nosotros presente, hace tres meses…

Quedo en Shock. Se rió

Luego grito y culpó a las raras hormonas adolecentes

Intento sobornarme, Intento sobornar a su hijo

Me despidió

Lloró

Volvió a contratarme

Y por ultimó… se resignó… Aunque aún trataba de superarlo

Y esa era la razón por la cual Carly había sugerido que la mejor manera era celebrar todos juntos yendo a la playa todo el fin de semana

Sentí como alguien besaba mi mejilla fugazmente – Hola Princesa Puckett- saludo sonriendo mientras corría hacia donde estaba Spencer sentado y jugando en la arena con su balde y su pala

-Freddie-Bear, espera ahí, necesito aplicarte tus protectores- escuche una lejana e irritada voz, inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre la mejilla

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Freddie tan feliz- escuche decir a Carly que estaba sentada junto a mí con una sombrilla cubriéndonos –Y a ti tampoco te había visto así- la mire mientras su sonrisa traviesa se expandía más

-No sé a qué te refieres- dije tranquilamente mientras bebía mi limonada

-¡Vamos Sam! Tu no estas enamorada de él o algo por el estilo ¿Verdad?- dijo Carly riendo y comencé a atragantarme con el dichoso liquido

De pronto algo pareció alertar mi cabeza y sentí como si el mundo se detuviera al escuchar esas palabras

¿Amor? ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo enamorada de Benson?!

Pude ver como ella también se desconcertaba al verme en shock

Quise replicarle, realmente lo intente, pero… solo abría la boca y ninguna palabra salía de ahí -¡¿De verdad?!- me grito pero no le respondí –Sam… Sam, era una broma ¡Sam, no lo tomes tan a pecho!- chillo histérica-¡Por dios, no puedes estar hablando en serio! Calma, no quiero que te quedes traumada de nuevo, como cuando Freddie te confeso que le gustabas ¡Es demasiado estresante! -me zarandeo

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¿De eso? Mire donde él se encontraba, con su madre colocándole bloqueador contra nubes

Tienen que estar bromeándome

**Freddie´s POV**

Santo cielo, estaba muy nervioso, estresado y aturdido. Sam y yo llevábamos en la terraza del hotel desde hace una hora y ella parecía ida. Aunque si lo pienso bien, estaba así desde hoy al medio día –Sa…Sa... ¿Sam? Pa… Pa… yo… ¿Todo está bien?- Genial, ahora tartamudeaba

-¿Benson, porque sales conmigo?- Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba y menos tan directo -¿No te molesta que te trate tan mal?- levanto una ceja

-Bueno… yo he sabido desde que te conocí que esa era tu personalidad, aunque a veces suele irritarme un poco que seas así creo que está bien porque a pesar de que supe que estaba jugando con fuego, quise seguir insistiendo, por que eras tú y solo por ti lo haría- le sonreí feliz

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida

-Bueno, puede que si sea un poco masoquista y que me guste pelear contigo- me rasque la mejilla –Pero más importante que eso es que me gustas…

- ¿Te gusto?- parecía que solo lo repetía, no era una pregunta. Yo tome su mano

-De hecho… no solo me gustas… yo… me enamore de ti- incluso podía sentir mi cara hirviendo

-Yo también, estoy enamorada… de ti- si no hubiera sido por que estaba tan cerca de ella, podía jurar que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una broma

Mire su cara, parecía del mismo tono rojizo que la mía -¿Tu estas…?- intente decir pero la timidez me detenía

- Si, y no me hagas repetirlo, esto comienza a marear mi cabeza. Sabes que solo admito mis emociones bajo presión, pero esto me provocara un infarto- paso una mano por su cara

De repente, escuchamos algunos ruidos detrás de nosotros -¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí? ¡¿Cuánto han escuchado?!- me escandalice bastante abochornado

-Bueno, solo escuchamos lo lindos y tímidos que son- se burló mientras hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño pero Sam lo cayó lanzándolo a la piscina. Los demás solo nos encogimos de hombros y comenzamos a caminar para nuestras recamaras

-Nos vamos - le tendí la mano a Sam a lo que ella solo bufó pero aun así la tomo –Sabes que me amas- replique divertido

-No pruebes tu suerte Benson, lo la pruebes- replico irritada y yo solo me reí, eso era lo mejor

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo más!<strong>

**Sin duda me emociono cada vez que los termino**

**Y como siempre, espero que les guste xP**

**O me den su opinión**

**Aquí les dejo mi mini avance :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Freddie´s POV **

Mire como un chico mucho más alto que yo tenía levantada a Sam por varios centímetros del suelo, ella se encontraba igual de aturdida que yo, él le dio vuelta para que lo mirara aun sin bajarla -¿Sam Puckett?- preguntó

-¿Qué…Que quieres?- respondió anonada

-Soy Brad, yo… me gusta…me gusta….- tartamudeo y yo inevitablemente abrí más mis ojos sin poder creer lo que ocurría ¿Se estaba confesando a _MI NOVIA_?

**Sam´s POV**

—Que te quede claro Samantha Puckett —Me amenazó Freddie con ese dedo acusador que parecía querer afectarme de por vida — El ultimo y definitivo novio, seré yo

_**CAPITULO 9: Compañeros de Ciencias**_


End file.
